Sweet Revelations
by cookie-dough
Summary: New Summary: Lucas and Haley use to be best friends, but fame has changed him. Can Haley’s belief in Lucas save him and his career?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sweet Revelations

Author: Cookie Dough / Mel

Disclaimer: As always, the characters of One Tree Hill sadly, are not mine, if they were, we would be seeing a lot more of the Laley!

AN: Hey guys, back again. I thought that I would give the writing another go, as you guys gave me such great feedback on The World Through Your Eyes. This is another AU, I started it a long time ago, and started to get back into it, so I would love to hear what you guys think!

Chapter One 

Haley had been up since 4am that morning. She had to, if she ever hoped to fit everything into her already hectic day. The life of a personal assistant, any time she wanted for herself had to be out of 'business hours'. She had a car waiting downstairs, and all that was left to do was to wake his Royal Highness. She opened the door and stumbled into the room completely cloaked in darkness, tripping on a pair of shoes as she went. Crouching down, she reached into the darkness until she laid her hand upon them, and put them to one side out of her way. Making her way over to the window, she sharply tugged open the curtains. It was almost 6am and they needed to be at the training grounds in less than half an hour. She ducked down grabbing the clothes that had been strew across the floor the night before. Folding them she walked over to the bed and shook the comatose body that lay beneath the covers.

"It's time to get up." She was met with a groan.

"Five more minutes, and I swear I'll get up." Came the murmur from beneath the blankets.

"Liar. How many mornings have I woken you up?" She asked, pulling the day's newspaper from under her arm, and began flipping through the pages.

"Too many."

"Right and how does this daily event unfold?"

"I ask for five more minutes, and you drag my ass out the bed." He said in resignation as she pulled back the covers.

He shut his eyes tight, his head was still pounding from last night, or should that be this morning? His messy blonde hair was tousled, his face hidden in his pillow, back to the world, clad only in his boxers.

"Remind me again why I hired you." He said pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Because without me, your world will fall apart." She replied, annoyed with this daily routine.

"Of course." He replied quietly, falling back onto the bed. She closed the newspaper, folding it in half, she threw it at him.

"What's this?" He said holding the paper above him so he could read it without moving.

"Another day in the life of Lucas Scott." She said disappointedly, walking towards the door.

"Get dressed, I'll see you downstairs in five minutes."

Lucas stared at the headline. SCOTT FREE? _LA Lakers star spotted with new woman._ Scanning the page he sighed. _Lucas Scott was seen with a new woman last night when he partied at NY's hot spot. The pro star was said to have been seen staggering from the club in the early hours of this morning. Former girlfriend Amanda Willis has recently been spotted with Hollywood hunk…_

She was right, another day in the life of Lucas Scott. The papers were always painting him as some womaniser; and he guessed they were right, parties every night, bball during the day, Hollywood premiers the list was endless.

"Well, another day another dollar." He said heading for his bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Lucas strolled into the hotel lobby, dark sunglasses shaded his eyes from the early morning light. He was about to open his mouth to ask her for his morning coffee, but Haley beat him to it, handing him a steaming hot Styrofoam cup. They walked to the car.

"Now get in, we're running late and you know how coach hates it when you hold up training."

Lucas just stood there before the closed car door. Haley shook her head opening the door for him, she sighed closing it behind him.

* * *

Haley took a seat in the stands as Lucas ran onto the court.

"Scott, where the hell have you been, we've got a game tonight, and you stroll in twenty minutes late!" Everyone looked to Lucas.

"Sorry coach, the little lady was giving me some trouble this morning, I don't know why I keep her around." He said motioning to Haley who was writing something in her planner.

As soon as she heard the term 'little lady' she looked up at him. He was blaming his drunken ass lateness on her, though not that she should be shocked, it wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last. She couldn't believe that they use to be best friends, anyone who says that fame hasn't changed them is either lying or one in a million. At first everything was fine, the fame hadn't affected him, he was still her best friend from Tree Hill and she was delighted when he offered the job, but then the money and popularity got to him, and here she was unable to leave. Not just because of her contract, but because part of her still believed that the old Lucas was in there somewhere, it was times like these that she thought that maybe she was wrong.

"Don't let it happen again, now get out there!" Coach yelled.

After a hectic training session the guys made their way back to the locker room.

"Listen up, we have a charity benefit coming up and I need everyone to keep on the straight and narrow. There has been a lot of speculation about some of the members of this team, so much so that we're starting to get complaints from the guys upstairs. This benefit is a way to rectify that, now as far as I'm concerned, you guys are all angels and I want the public to see it that way too. That means no all night parties, cut back on the drinking and the women, and try to keep out of papers." He said looking towards Lucas.

"But coach what we do in our private lives…" Lucas was cut off by coach's laughing.

"Son, in this business there is no private life. Now hit the showers."

Lucas stood there as the guys went for the showers, thinking about what coach had said. He grabbed his towel and followed the others.

"Private life." Coach laughed to himself.

Haley was waiting for Lucas outside the locker room, her planner open ready to run down the day's events. He finally appeared and began walking out of the gym, Haley ran after him trying to keep up.

"Okay next up we have an interview for a teen magazine, then we have a meeting at…"

"I'm an angel right?" Haley just stopped dead in her tracks; she was genuinely shocked by the question.

"Are you sure angel is the right term?" She asked not wanting to come out with a hell no.

"Coach said we have to be angels until this benefit thing is over." Haley balanced her planner on her arm searching for the event in her calendar.

"Three weeks from now." She said running her index finger down the page, resting on the date.

"Great so for three weeks I have to stay out of the papers and cut back on the women, he's killing me!"

"Come on, it can't be all that bad. So you don't party as much, big deal."

"Hey, I'll have you know that partying is a major part of being famous." "Not that you would know." He added quietly, she heard him but let it slide.

Listen to him; from the way he goes on, you would think he was some Hollywood movie star.

"This benefit is in three weeks, so the way I see it, you've got your work cut out for you." She replied ignoring his comment.

"Me?" he asked turning to her.

"Yeah Mr Big Shot, you are Lucas Scott after all." She said sarcastically.

If Lucas heard her tone he chose to ignore it.

"You're right, I _am_ Lucas Scott, and there's nothing I can't do. Yeah, what am I worried about?"

* * *

Three hours later… 

"Haley, you gotta help me." Lucas begged.

She was walking around his hotel room, trying to tidy up the mess he had left.

"I _gotta_ help you? I thought you were Lucas Scott, there's nothing you can't do." She said repeating his statement.

"Well normally that's true." He said smiling. Haley shook her head and walked towards the bathroom.

"I _really_ need your help." He said putting his puppy dog eyes back into action.

It had been so long since he had even talked to her, let alone pulled the puppy trick on her, she was literally shocked. It was moments like this that she believed that the real Lucas was still in there.

"What do you think I can do?"

"Anything, everything."

She paused a moment to think it over.

"You'd have to do everything I say, no questions asked."

"Yes, thank you. You will not regret this!" he replied, happy he had gotten his way.

"Well lets get started then."

Lucas's smile fell from his face. "What, right now?"

"There's no time like the present." She said picking up his pile of clothes from the floor, and dumping them into his arms.

"First things first. You learn to clean up after yourself." She said walking to the door.

"But…"

"No buts." She said closing the door behind her.

"Can't we just ease into this?" he called after her, but she was long gone.

* * *

As always, I love hearing from you guys! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks guys for reviewing, it means a lot!

Chapter 2

Haley knocked on his door an hour later. She was sure that by now he would be pulling his hair out, panicking about how he would get out of this one.

"Come in." Lucas called calmly from inside the room.

She pushed open the door ready to comment on the state of his room, but she was lost for words. There sat Lucas on his bed, reading a magazine in his now tidy room.

"Close your mouth there's a bus coming." Lucas replied not looking up from his magazine.

"How?" was all that she could manage to say.

He looked up at her. "Oh, the room? I took care of it."

"I can see that."

He put down the magazine. "I thought about what you said, and I realised you were right. I do have to learn how to tidy up after myself."

There was a crashing in the bathroom. Haley frowned and started walking towards the room.

Lucas tried to stop her, scampering across the bed towards her. "What I mean is, I'm ready for whatever you have…"

Haley pushed open the bathroom door to find one of the hotel maid's emptying the bin. There were cleaning products next to the sink and a bag of Lucas's washing by the door.

"Helen, what are you doing here, I thought I told you that I would…"

"Save it Lucas." Haley replied. "I'm sorry Helen, but from now on Lucas will be cleaning up his own mess."

Helen gathered her things together and headed for the door.

"Lucas." Haley stated.

"Yeah?"

"Money."

"What?"

Haley turned to him. "You bribed her, pay up."

Lucas sighed pulling his wallet from his pocket. "Here." He said handing her the money.

"I like her." Helen said leaving the room.

Once the door was shut, Haley turned to Lucas whacking his arm.

"Ow what was that for?"

"You know what that was for. I gave you a simple instruction and you couldn't even follow that through. I quit, find someone else to play fairy godmother." She said heading for the door. Lucas followed her, turning her around to face him.

"Wait, wait, okay I'm sorry, but how is tidying my room gonna make me an angel?"

"It was a test, a test to see if you would take me seriously. But we can both see that that isn't going to happen, so I think someone else should help you out with this one." She said reaching for the door handle.

"I'm sorry." Haley was puzzled, it looked like Lucas. "I'm sorry okay, it's just that I've gotten use to the whole movie star life style."

"You're a basketball player." She deadpanned.

"You know what I mean." He guided her to the bed and made her sit; he started to pace the room.

"I mean for so long I've wanted this, to play basketball. It just so happens that this life style comes with it. Can we try this again, please?"

Haley just sat there, an apology and asking for help in the same day, once, was somewhat of a non-occurrence, let alone twice; it took her a moment to get her bearings. Finally she sighed.

"Fine, but this is it." He smiled. "I mean it Lucas, this is your last chance."

"That's fine, great even. So what's next?"

Haley stood up. "You've got a game tonight, why don't you just concentrate on that for now, and I'll make some arrangements."

"You're the boss."

* * *

After their sweeping win, the guys made their way back to the locker room. Haley waited for Lucas outside, her planner in hand. He came out with the others who were talking about tonight's celebrations.

"Hey Lucas, we're hitting 'O' tonight, see you about 10pm?" Donavon called.

Lucas was about to tell him to order the drinks when he saw Haley's face. "Ah you know what, I think I'll skip it tonight."

"Wow, coach really has you scared. Or is it someone else?" he asked looking at Haley, then taking a step back as she gave him the same look she had given Lucas.

"I just don't feel like it tonight. But you guys go, have fun."

"Ah we will, don't you worry about that." Donavon replied, as he and the rest of the team left the court.

"Wow, I'm amazed." Haley said looking to Lucas.

"Why, because I turned down a night out with the guys, our last night in New York, I might add."

"No, I never thought I could scare Donavon." She joked.

"You can be very intimidating when you want to be." Haley only looked at him. "This not being one of those times." He said taking a step back.

"So what's the plan? The guys are going to be having fun, what will I be doing?"

"Sleeping." Haley said leaving the court.

"Sleeping? Haley, come back. Sleeping?" he called running after her.

* * *

"Sleeping?" He asked as their driver took them back to the hotel.

"Sleeping." She nodded.

"Why?"

"Because, every morning that I wake you up, you always want to stay in bed. You go to sleep earlier; you can stay in bed longer. Plus while 'the boys'," she said making air quotes with her fingers. "Are nursing hangovers in the morning, you'll be thankful."

"Huh." Was all that Lucas could say, she did have a point.

When they reached the hotel Haley opened the door and they climbed out.

"Why do you do that?" he asked puzzled.

"Do what?"

"Open the door, that's what the driver is paid for."

"No, the driver is paid to drive. Besides he has to get out, walk all the way around the car to open the door, only to have to go all the way around again to get back to his seat."

Lucas only looked at her. "What?" she questioned.

"Nothing. So what's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow we head back to LA. And I have some ideas in the works for your new image."

"Wait, back up a second. New image?"

"Yeah."

"I happen to like my image the way it is, thank you very much."

"Lucas, I'm not talking about a full on make over. Just a few changes here and there. Mostly the lifestyle stuff."

He looked at her, afraid of what she might do.

"It'll be okay. It's only for three weeks, and hey who knows, you might just like the new Lucas."

* * *

Lucas walked through the LAX airport. It was good to be home. What was even better was that Haley's advice had been right. When she came to wake him that morning, he found that he felt a lot more relaxed and was glad for the extra hours in bed. The bonus was that the remainder of the team were hidden behind their sunglasses and baseball caps, trying to shake their hangovers. Boy would coach be impressed, not only was he on time that morning, he was the only one who was awake and alert. He turned to look at the guys.

"What's the matter?" he yelled over to them.

"Lucas, man do you have to shout?" Sanders called back, cringing when his head began to pound.

Lucas only grinned. Haley who was walking ahead of him, talking with another woman, turned when she heard him. He smiled at her and she smiled shyly, quickly turning her attention back to her conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys, glad you like it so far. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 3

Lucas collapsed into the closet chair he could find after unlocking his door. Haley followed him, telling the driver to leave his bags at the door. She thanked him, closing the door; she placed her planner on the table and found the relevant page.

"Okay, how are you feeling after your early night?"

Lucas looked over to her, standing beside the table. Her hair hung down over her face, and she tucked it behind her ear.

"Pretty good actually. Especially when I saw the guys this morning."

"See, I told you."

"So what are we doing today?" he said stretching his arms above his head.

"Shopping." She replied, still reading something from her planner.

"Ha…ley." He whined in a childlike voice, dragging out her name.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but you want to get through these next three weeks, you're gonna have to stick to the plan."

"What plan?"

"My plan." He looked at her. She turned away from her planner and stood up straight.

"I have a plan that will make you the most loved basketball player there ever was."

"That's great." Lucas smiled, he paused fearful of what he had to give up. "What do I have to do?"

"You have to hang out with some kids for a day or two."

"Kids?"

"Yeah. We set up a competition, they enter and you travel to their hometown, and teach them some basketball."

"How many kids are we talking about here?"

"Oh you know, aschool." Haley mumbled turning back to her planner.

"A school!" Lucas said sitting up.

"Yeah, a school." She said turning to him. He ran his hands through his hair.

"The idea is that schools enter and whoever is picked at random, gets to have you visit the kids for a day or two." She folded her arms across her chest waiting for him to reply, but he didn't.

"It would be great publicity. We could get great media coverage and most importantly, you'll be doing something for the kids, your fans."

Lucas pondered the idea for a moment, he shuffled in his seat before standing. "I think it's a great idea." Getting excited he started to walk the room. " People will see that I care about the community and the kids, and I'll be all set for this benefit thing."

"So you want to go ahead with this?" she asked, just checking.

"Yeah, if this thing works, there's no way coach could ever yell at me again."

"That's good, because I already have this thing in motion." Lucas starred at her, wondering how she knew he would agree.

"My plan remember, no buts." Came her reply. "Now we need to shop." She picked up her bag and walked to the door, Lucas following unwillingly.

* * *

They had been shopping for over an hour, and Lucas still didn't see the point in the exercise Haley had set him. He was meant to be looking for clothes that spoke more 'I'm a pillar of the community' instead of 'Party at my place, and don't forget the women.'

It was ridiculous, Haley had taken him in plenty of shops and every outfit seemed, not 'Lucas' enough for him. By this point Haley was starting to loose any sense of patience she may have had.

"Lucas, we're going around in circles. Every outfit I choose isn't 'your style' and every outfit you choose is too 'your style'."

"I can't help it. These are the clothes I wear." He said gesturing around the store.

It was full of shirts in every imaginable colour and pattern, most of which made Haley feel ill. It looked like a haven for men who thought they were, not only God's gift to women, but to the world.

"Women actually like these clothes?" Haley questioned, her face a look of disgust.

"Well I haven't had any complaints so far." He grinned.

"Maybe this _is_ the store for you." She replied sarcastically. "It may have escaped your attention, but you have had a complaint, from coach and the guys upstairs. Remember, the reason for us being here."

"Fine. But what do you suggest we do." He said crossing his arms and leaning forwards towards her.

"Compromise. We'll get you some shirts, just from another store. And the casual look is good." She said pointing to his jeans and t-shirt.

"Really? I just threw these on this morning."

"That's good. When people see that you don't always dress like a movie star, they realise that you're only human. They'll be much more forgiving."

"Well I think I can handle that." He said as they left the store.

Now that they had finally come to a compromise, the shopping trip had gone quite smoothly. They had managed to accommodate both Lucas's need to feel himself, and the new Lucas that would get him through the next three weeks. As usual when a store is closed for a celebrity, there were fans and press, and this was the perfect opportunity to kick start the new Lucas. He stopped to sign autographs and had his picture taken with some fans, and as he did, he felt a strange feeling coming over him.

They climbed into the car and headed back home. Lucas sat smiling.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Did you see how happy those kids were when I signed their notebooks? Usually I just walk by, but today stopping for those kids, they actually liked me."

"It's amazing what happens when you think about other people for a change." Lucas nodded.

* * *

Haley used her elbow to switch on the light in her apartment. Her arms were filled with a stack of papers, and she dropped her keys on the table by the door. She and Lucas had spent the majority of the day planning the competition. They were making steady progress, but there was still a lot to do. Haley had set up a meeting with Lucas's management the following day to pitch their idea, and as soon as all the legal paperwork was completed the work could really begin. So Haley had been making the final changes to the proposal, making sure to get Lucas's input where she could. It was a little after 11.30pm and she was tired. Dumping the stack of papers on her kitchen table, she opened the cupboard grabbing a glass, she filled it with water. She took a sip as she walked to her answering machine, three new messages. She pressed play.

"Haley it's me, do you know where the remote is? I can't find it anywhere. Where are you anyway? Look call me when you get this." She shook her head, she already knew that the next two messages would also be from Lucas, as they were every night.

She picked up the cordless phone, dialling the familiar number as she walked to her room.

"Antonio's." came a strange Italian accent.

"It's Haley." Every night she went through this. She placed her water on her nightstand.

"Never can be too sure." Lucas replied.

"The remote is on top of the TV, you ate all the popcorn, there's a new bag in the cupboard on the left, and yes your DVD is in the player. Goodnight Lucas." She said hanging up, falling on to the bed.

* * *

"…and the winning school gets to have myself, train the students for a couple of days." Lucas said to the men and women who sat around the black shiny table.

"How much is this going to cost us?" Harrison, Lucas's manager asked, leaning forwards.

"Nothing." He replied leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing?" he asked in surprise. "This is Hollywood, you don't get anything for nothing."

"What Lucas is saying is, that he is volunteering his time to this cause. He doesn't expect any payment." Haley said speaking up.

"What about advertising?" Harrison questioned, picking holes in the idea.

"We set up a press conference. I'll explain my idea and then we will start touring the schools, promoting the competition."

"I'm not sure about this." Harrison replied, rubbing his hand over his face.

"We ran some numbers, I think it can be done." Haley said passing him her portfolio.

Harrison opened it; he sat and read in silence for a few minutes, leaving the rest of the room in anticipation. He sighed, closed the folder and placed it on the table.

"Let me sign the paperwork." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to everyone for reviewing, sorry the update has taken so long. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4

Lucas sat in front of a room of reporters, all eagerly awaiting the news that the basketball star was about to reveal. Haley waited on the sidelines, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. She had no reason to be nervous, she and Lucas had run through this a thousand times, all he had to do was tell the press about the competition, so why was she so anxious?

In the back of her mind she was still worried that Lucas's alter ego would rear it's ugly head. He was getting involved with the competition and actually trying to turn himself around, but there was still a part of Haley that wondered if he could actually change. She had spent so long worrying that she had missed most of his pitch.

"Mr Scott. Mr Scott." A female reporter yelled from the crowd, trying to be heard over her competition.

"Yes." Lucas replied pointing to the young woman.

"Mr Scott, there is some speculation that your sudden change in behaviour is due to complaints from the team's management. How do you respond?"

Haley was now pacing back and forth, they knew that this question might arise, so they had prepared, but whether or not Lucas could pull it off was another question.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers." He replied causing everyone to laugh.

"I thought it was time that I gave something back to the community, to do something for the kids, they are the future. That's what today is about, to let the schools know that we will be visiting to promote the competition. Today is the official open date, so they have two weeks before the winner is drawn. As of the end of this press conference, I am officially on the road promoting, to schools across the country."

"Last question." Harrison said.

* * *

"I think that went rather well." Lucas said turning to Haley. They were on their way home to pack.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We still have a lot of work to do, starting today."

"So where to first?"

"First, Florida. Then up to Illinois, back down to Texas, up again for Colorado across to Nevada and then finishing up back here." She said pointing her index finger up and down, signalling where the places were, as the list grew so did Lucas's headache that had suddenly appeared.

"That's a lot of places."

"I know, we need to visit at least a couple of schools from each of those states, if we can. But it will all be worth it."

"Yeah, I'll stop getting yelled at by coach."

"Well that's part of it." She replied quietly.

"Oh totally, the community. Plus two weeks of no practice, sandy beaches here I come."

"Lucas, you won't have time for beaches, you won't have time for anything besides turning you attention to these kids." She looked at him, then turned to look out her window.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, now is the time say so, before those kids are let down by someone else."

Lucas turned to her, her voice sounded distant, almost as if she was speaking from experience.

"I'm here, 100 percent, whatever it takes, you tell me to do it and I'll do it."

She turned to face him. A small, yet almost genuine smile tugged at his lips, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared, leaving no trace of its existence. It was moments like these that reminded Haley of the old Lucas, she just hoped that she could get him back before the benefit. And selfishly a part of her wanted to keep that for herself.

* * *

Haley collapsed on, what would be her bed for the next couple of nights. She breathed in the fresh smelling linen as she snuggled deeper into her pillow. They had arrived in Florida mid afternoon, and had managed to fit in a couple of schools already. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep where she lay, but before that, she had to make sure that Lucas had everything.

She made her way to the next room, knocking confidently on the door. She smiled to Carl and Dave, Lucas's security that stood either side of his door. She waited patiently as she heard him approach the door.

"Hi." He said opening it, only turning around and heading back to the massive, red five-seater couch that was now covered with potato chips. He picked up the remote and began channel surfing.

Haley walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I just came by to see if you needed anything before I turn in." she replied from her spot behind the couch.

"I could do with some popcorn." He stopped on a channel for a second, but then decided against it, and continued to flick.

Haley walked across the room and opened one of the many bags Lucas had travelled with. She pulled out one large bag of toffee popcorn; walking back to the couch she held the bag to his shoulder. Turning his arm, but not his attention, away from the television, he took it.

"Thanks." He opened it, spilling a few kernels, which joined the potato chips on the couch.

"Glad I could help." She all but mumbled.

For a moment, Lucas's eyes were not focused on the television. Apparently Haley's comment was not meant for him to hear, but he had heard it. He didn't move, as far as she was concerned he was fully engrossed in the credit card commercial. He waited until he heard her leave before he turned his attention towards her vacant spot. He remembered that without Haley, he might as well burn his jersey, because she was the only thing standing between him and the end of his career. She did a lot for him, he wasn't blind, he had just become dependent upon her, and knew that if he wanted to make this work, he would have to start behaving like the new Lucas Scott he was selling to the world. He switched off the television and began cleaning the popcorn and potato chips off the couch.

Haley was just about to close her door, when she noticed that she had one of Lucas's bags in her room by mistake. She picked it up and took it outside into the corridor.

She was about to knock on the door, when Carl stopped her.

"Do you ever sleep Miss James?"

She smiled up at the taller, older man. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to call me Haley? Both of you." She said looking over to Dave as well. They both smiled at her. "This got put in my room by mistake." She said slightly raising the heavy bag.

"I can take that for you." Carl said reaching out for it.

"If you don't mind, that would be great." She said handing it over.

Carl knocked then opened the door. Haley had to take a second look. There was Lucas, cleaning up after himself.

"You have a good night Miss James." Dave said kindly.

She turned to face him, smiled then returned to her room.

Lying in bed that night, she sighed. _Well, maybe there is a part of the old Lucas in there after all_ she thought, as she nodded off.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 5

They had managed to visit at least six schools during their visit to Florida, but also ventured to leisure centres and the odd shopping mall. They had done the same in Illinois and Texas, and they were now half way through their promotional tour, headed for Colorado, where they would repeat the same thing all over again.

Haley sat across from Lucas on the small private plane. She had beside her on the seat, a collection of newspapers, and every now and then her face would light up with a small smile. She was looking for articles about Lucas and his promoting of the competition. For the first time, in what seemed like years, Lucas's name was no longer synonymous with drinking, clubbing and women. She smiled at each article deeming it another small victory in gaining back the old Lucas.

He had been staring at her for some time now, watching as each paper brought a smile to her face. He wondered why she had helped him, he had been nothing but disregarding and unthankful for all that she had done for him, so what had changed her mind? He was puzzled by her activity, and after a few minutes he spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking out the newspapers for stories about you."

"Is that why you keep smiling?" but unlike the old Lucas, he didn't wear the question down with sexual innuendoes.

"I was not smiling." She replied quickly.

"You were." He smiled back.

"Okay. Take a look at this." She got up and took a seat beside him. "This is from today's paper."

Lucas read the article to himself, as Haley watched his expression change from the lingering laughter, to serious wonderment.

"They like me." He said staring at the paper, not wanting to take his eyes off of it, for fear it would disappear.

"Of course they do. To these kids you're their hero. They don't see the lifestyle that comes with the fame. They see a guy who is only human, becoming the thing he has always dreamed of becoming." She paused, as her tone changed from encouraging excitement to a quiet realisation. "And it gives them hope, you know, that some day they can do the same." She finished, staring at the article.

Lucas looked down at her. They use to be friends, what had happened?

She got up and returned to her seat.

* * *

That afternoon, Lucas decided that he and Haley needed to spend more time together, he missed what they had had, and today had reminded him just what that was. They were all going to eat lunch together and catch up on the daily events of the tour. Lucas, however, had other plans. Once they arrived at the hotel and everyone was settled in their rooms, Lucas made his way to Haley's room. He knocked softly, waiting for her to answer. She was more than a little surprised to see Lucas standing there, with his hands in his jeans pockets, wearing that faded red t-shirt she remembered from the old days, but opened the door wider and let him in. 

"What can I do for you?"

Lucas walked across the room to her window, peaking outside, his eyes landed upon a fire escape, perfect.

"Lucas, what's going on?"

He quickly walked towards her, taking her arm. "Trust me." He led her to the window, which he opened, swinging his leg over the frame.

"Trust you? Lucas we're on the twelfth floor and you're climbing out the window! What is there to trust?"

He stood on the fire escape and reached his arms through the window.

"Come on."

Haley looked outside and then back into her room as if weighing up her options. She turned back to Lucas, who had a look in his eye that she had not seen for longer than she cared to remember. That was the deciding catalyst, she placed her hand in his as she swung her leg over the window frame. But they heard Carl and Dave talking outside the door, which caused her to turn her attention towards it; loosing her balance she fell through the window and onto Lucas. He had managed to hold her up before she hit the metal fire escape, and he looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She looked up into his eyes, and for a moment she was lost. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Yet Lucas still did not release his hands from her waist. He nodded, staring into her eyes. "Good."

After an awkward pause, Haley began to stand up straight. Lucas reluctantly let go, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So, ah where are we going?" taking Haley's exit, he shrugged off the awkward moment, and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I thought that we could get some lunch." He replied, nodding his head to the side in the direction of food.

"Sure, but ah, weren't we all going to have lunch together, and go over the…"

"I just wanted to get away from everything for a little while." He said, shrugging his shoulders, another of his nervous habits.

Haley paused for a moment, it seemed as if there was more to it, but he didn't continue. "Oh, ok sure."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were sat on the grass in the park, a baseball hat shielding the sun from Lucas's eyes, and his face from the public. They had picked up sandwiches from a local deli and found a quiet place to sit. 

"Nice day." Haley said, as she shielded the sun from her eyes with her hand, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He replied, a little distant.

"It's good to get away when things are so hectic. Just sit somewhere quiet, and forget." She said glancing over to him, dropping hints that if there was something that he wanted to say, she was there to listen.

He said nothing, only looked ahead, taking in the view.

"It feels good to just let go sometimes." She said, about to give up, when he surprised her.

"What happened to us Hales?"

At first she didn't know what to say, he hadn't called her Hales since, since their last year of high school, and that seemed all but a distant memory.

"There's a nickname I haven't heard in awhile." She replied looking out at the view. He had completely caught her off guard.

He turned to her. "I know. I just don't understand how we got here."

"Time is a funny thing." She replied, turning to him.

"We use to be friends, best friends." He corrected himself. "And now…" he trailed off.

"And now, I'm your personal assistant and you're a pro basketball star."

"Yeah." He replied softly.

The two of them sat in silence, watching as the world passed them by. They had both come to an understanding, whether or not they wanted to admit it, they had not been friends for a long time. And for the first time, in a long time, Lucas didn't like the person he had become. He was appalled with the lifestyle that he had become accustomed too, and the thought that that could justify his actions. He just hoped that it wasn't too late to change.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot!

Chapter 6

As Lucas and Haley exited the elevator, his security and the rest of the promotional team came barging at them. The pair were ushered into Lucas's room, and the door was shut behind them. Carl handed Lucas his cell phone, and he put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Scott, where the hell have you been? We've been tearing our hair out, thinking that we've lost our pro basketball player in Colorado!"

"Harrison, its okay I'm…."

"Not it's not okay! We've had people out looking for you! You have security for a reason! Just imagine if this leaked to the press!"

Lucas looked to Haley rolling his eyes.

"Give me the phone." She whispered. Lucas paused, as she waved her hands telling him to let her speak. He handed it to her.

"Harrison, its Haley. Now before you start yelling, it was my fault. I thought Lucas could do with a break, and told him that I had cleared it with security."

"You may be his personal assistant Miss James, but I am his manager, and I will tell him when he can take a break. As for you, you're lucky that I don't sue you for endangering my client."

"I understand." Haley said as the line went dead. She hung up, handing the phone back to Carl.

"Why did you cover for me?" Lucas asked sincerely.

"I'm your PA, its my job." But deep down she had done it, because today she had seen the old Lucas, and more than ever believed that he could be that guy again.

Lucas was a little disappointed that, that was her excuse.

"Right. So what did he say?"

"Oh you know, he's my client, don't do it again, something about suing me, forget it." She said waving it off.

"He's gonna sue you?" Lucas asked disbelieved.

"Luckily, not this time."

"Thanks." Was all he said, with a small smile.

Haley returned the smile, but quickly averted her attention. She glanced at her watch.

"We have to get going."

* * *

"Haley why are we here?" Lucas asked as they walked into a store full of designer suits.

The competition would be drawn in less than a week, with Lucas showing up to personally congratulate the school and begin training. Then the benefit was the Saturday of the same week, which left little time for tux shopping.

"Although the casual look is good, I'm thinking coach may want you at the benefit, in something a little more dressy."

At that moment the manager of the store approached them.

"Mr Scott, what a pleasure, please if there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks." Haley replied. "Mr Scott has a benefit coming up and we're looking for the perfect outfit."

The manager nodded his head excitedly. "Not a problem, I have a special collection that has just arrived. Right this way Mr Scott."

Five minutes later, Lucas reluctantly took a stack of suits into the changing room. He remembered the last time he and Haley had gone shopping. They had managed to make a compromise, so he hoped that she would show the same leniency on this excursion. Staring in the mirror, he took in his appearance. He flashed back to senior prom. Remembering the picture his mom had taken of him, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Jake at the café as they waited for their limo. They had all been excited at the prospect of starting a new life outside of high school, and he was excited about the person he could become.

"Come on Lucas, you've been in there for ages. There's already press and fans queuing up outside."

Haley's voiced called him back to the present, staring at his reflection he saw the person he had become. How had he gotten here? A question he had been asking himself a lot these past couple of weeks.

"Lucas?" Haley called.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." He shook his head, trying to remove his thoughts. Straightening out his jacket, he turned to open the changing room door.

"So what do you think?" he finally asked her.

"I think it looks good, what do you think?"

He had become distant again, as if he were somewhere else, or had something to say but wasn't sure how to go about saying it.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked a little worried.

Lucas turned his attention back to her. "Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Anything you'd care to share?" she asked, making sure not to push.

"Senior prom." He said with a smile, Haley groaned.

"I haven't thought about that night in a long time." She smiled. "It seems like forever ago."

"It was." He replied.

"Do you remember when Brooke spilled Champaign all over Nathan's lap on the ride there?" she asked with a giggle as she remembered the moment.

"Nathan was so annoyed at her, he spent the first part of the evening trying to dry his pants, and the other half explaining to people that he hadn't wet himself." He said with a laugh, as Haley joined him.

"Brooke made no attempt to back up his story." Their laughter began to calm.

"Those were good times. I just wish I knew where that picture was."

"What picture?" Haley asked.

"The one my mom took of us all at the café before prom."

Haley smiled shyly, as she opened her bag and pulled out her planner. She flipped the pages until she reached the back, and tucked into the plastic, was the photo Lucas was referring to. She pulled it out, and handed it to him.

"This one?"

He took the picture from her, running his fingers over the image of the group, when all they had were dreams and the ambition to go after them.

"How long have you had this?" he asked, surprised that she had kept it for so long.

"I always have it with me, to remember them, to remember myself. What is they say, you don't know where you're going until you know where you've been."

"They're right." He agreed. He handed her back the photo. "I should change."

"Luke?" She asked, and he turned to her.

"Yeah."

"This was nice. Talking like we use to."

"Yeah it was." He smiled, and disappeared into the changing room.

* * *

It was around 7.30pm, when there was a knock at Haley's door. She was sat at a small desk in the corner of the room, going over the paper work for the competition. Pushing out her chair, she stood and made her way to the door. She opened it to find Lucas standing in front of her, an occurrence that wasn't as surprising as it might have been a couple of weeks ago. His arms were behind his back, as if hiding something.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked, noticing the paper work in the corner of the room.

"No, nothing that can't wait."

"Good. I hope you haven't eaten." He said with a small smile, pulling a pizza box from behind him.

Haley's face lit up. "That's not the 'usual' is it?" she asked biting her lip in anticipation. Lucas smiled and opened the box.

"One pizza with the lot." He replied.

"You remembered." She said, taking the box and placing it on the coffee table.

"Of course I remembered. I may be famous now, but I remember our favourite pizza, we ordered it like every Friday night."

"Take a seat." Haley said ushering him towards the couch. "You want a drink?" she asked heading for the mini fridge.

"Sure." He replied, shrugging off his jacket, draping it over the back of the couch.

Haley returned with two glasses and a bottle of Coke. She poured the drinks, as Lucas separated the pizza slices. Haley picked up a slice.

"Mmmmm, this is so good." Lucas smiled at her reaction. "This was such a good idea."

Grabbing a slice for himself, he joined her.

* * *

Lucas sat on the floor, resting his elbow on the couch, looking up at Haley.

"Okay, okay, my turn, do you remember in second grade when Eddie Morgan tried to kiss you?" Lucas asked laughing.

Haley leaned over and pushed him playfully. "That was not funny." She replied, although she was trying not to laugh herself. "Rachel Newman said he had bugs living in his ears, and he wanted to kiss me to pass it on."

Lucas was almost rolling around on the floor in hysterics. "It wasn't funny. I didn't want to go to school for weeks after that."

"I don't know why, but he was always scared of me." He said as his breathing began to return to normal.  
Now it was Haley's turn to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I told Eddie you were my boyfriend, and if he came anywhere near me, you would hang him on the coat hooks by his underpants." They both began to laugh, and Haley had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you never told me that."

"Hey it worked didn't it, he never came within a mile of me, he was too scared of what would happen if he did." Haley stretched her arms above her, as Lucas looked to his watch.

"Wow, its after midnight." He said a little shocked.

"It can't be." She looked at his watch and then her own.

"I guess we had a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah. I'm glad you came over." She said sincerely, as they stood.

"Me too." Haley followed him to the door. "I should get to bed, busy day tomorrow."

"Right, me too." They stood at the door a little awkwardly, before he could stop himself, Lucas planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight." He said opening the door.

"Goodnight." She replied, closing it behind him.

Her hand instinctively travelled to the spot on her cheek that was warmed by his lips. She smiled shyly. Lucas was back, and it looked like he was here to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot!

Chapter 7

They were now in Nevada, the last stop before returning to LA. The car pulled up to the school, as Carl and Dave climbed out, and opened the door for Lucas to exit. There were already a number of people outside of the school wanting to get a glimpse at the famous Lucas Scott, and true to his word, he stopped to sign some autographs, before being ushered into the school.

Haley stood to the side of the court, as Lucas addressed the school children and their parents, which had congregated in the gym.

"So as you guys know, I've started a competition so that all of the schools across the country can enter, And the school that is picked at random, will win a couple of days training we me." The kids in the stands started talking excitedly amongst themselves, which caused Lucas to smile.

"Okay guys, now just so you know what to expect if you win, I'm gonna need a volunteer."

Suddenly the kids went mad, they were jumping up and down, waving their arms in the air, wanting to be that lucky person.

Lucas, in the interest of fairness, walked up and down the gym, rubbing his chin, as if giving it serious thought. He glanced at Haley with a smile, who joined in with his game.

"You." Lucas said turning suddenly, pointing at a boy who must have been about six or seven.

"Who me?" the kid asked in disbelief.

"Yep, why don't you come down here?" The boy got up excitedly, making his way to the court, where he stood in awe in front of Lucas.

He bent down to the boy's level.

"What's your name?"

"Ben." The boy replied, finally finding his voice.

"Well Ben, I was wondering if you could give me a hand." Ben nodded very quickly, obviously eager to start.

Haley looked on as Lucas began teaching the boy some of his moves; as a small smile crossed her lips. He was really good with the kids, and when Ben copied his move, Lucas glanced her way, his face lit up, and he held her gaze for a moment and smiled.

By the time the gym was empty, Lucas, Haley and the rest of the crew were on their way out to the car. The crowd had thinned as the majority of people had already gotten an autograph, and had returned to their everyday lives. However, Ben stood beside Lucas's car with a woman behind him.

"Mr Lucas, Mr Lucas. Thanks for picking me."

"Hey no worries man."

"No, it was really nice of you." The woman replied seductively. "I'm Samantha, Ben's big sister." She said extending her hand to him.

Lucas turned to Haley, who tried to hide the look of disgust, at this woman's flirting. She quickly plastered on a smile, which Lucas took to mean it was okay.

He took her hand to shake it, but Samantha just held his.

He tried to remove his hand, and she reluctantly let go. "We're your biggest fans."

"Thanks." Lucas replied, as Haley rolled her eyes, glancing down rubbing her neck when Lucas turned to her.

Carl and Dave opened the car door.

"I'm sorry but we have to go. It was nice meeting you…"

"Samantha." She cut in.

"You too Ben." He said, as they climbed into the car.

The ride to the next school was quiet, Haley was busy going through her planner and Lucas stared out the window. She glanced at him, and then back to her planner. After a few seconds she repeated the process. 

"Okay, what?" Lucas said turning to her.

"What?" she asked, as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Back there, what was with the eye rolling?"

"What eye rolling? There was no eye rolling."

"There was, I saw you. Don't think that by rubbing your neck and looking away, that I didn't see what you did, and what you did was roll your eyes."

Haley didn't reply, instead just moved a post it, from one page to the next.

"Fine." Lucas said giving up, he turned his attention back to the window.

After less than ten seconds, she turned to him.

"Okay." Haley replied, putting down her planner.

"I knew it." He replied turning to her with a smile.

"Its just, could she be anymore obvious? 'We're you're biggest fans.' I mean, I could practically see the drool as it left her mouth."

"That's taking it a bit too far isn't it?"

"Luke, the woman was ready to press you up against the car." She replied waving her arms for emphasis.

"Really?" he replied raising his eyebrows, he loved winding her up, it had been so long.

"Fine." She replied, going back to her planner. "I just don't see why you would like someone like that." She picked up her pen and made an amendment.

"Your jealous." He said, as the thought suddenly hit him.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief, looking up from her planner.

"You heard."

"I am not jealous. Besides what do I have to be jealous of, Miss Drools-a-lot? I'm sorry, but you're sadly mistaken."

"You're totally jealous." He said with a big grin plastered over his face. "You're jealous because you don't have anyone drooling over you."

"Fine, whatever you want to believe. Indulge yourself in this little charade if you must, don't let me stop you."

"So it won't bother you if I called her?"

"Knock yourself out." She replied sarcastically.

Lucas pulled out his cell phone and a piece of paper, and began dialling. At the sound of the keys she looked up.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Samantha." He replied, waving the paper in front of her.

"Where did you get that?"

"Not just a handshake." He replied. "But it doesn't matter right, cause you're not jealous."

"Right." She smiled returning to her work.

"Samantha, it me, Lucas. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?"

There was noise on the other end of the line that sounded to Haley, like extreme excitement. 

"8pm alright with you?"

"Great, I'll have my assistant book us a table." He said looking over to Haley, who pretended to be engrossed in her work.

"I'll send a car for you." He laughed at something she said. "See you then." He finished, as he ended the call.

"I'm gonna need a reservation for two…"

"Already on it." She said taking her phone from her bag.

He could tell that she was jealous, but a part of him felt guilty for doing what he had. It was obvious that he had hit a nerve, and when he thought about it, he could not remember the last time that he had seen her with a guy, let alone on a date with one. She worked all the time, which he guessed left little time for a social life. And it was because of him. At first calling Samantha had been a joke to wind her up, but he had been sucked into the situation, and now he had to take this woman to dinner. It couldn't be that bad, could it?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed, sorry about the large gap between posting.

Chapter 8

Haley awoke with a start, her room was cloaked in darkness, but she could see a thin strip of light shining underneath the door that adjoined to Lucas's room. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, a little after 1am. Brushing her hair from her face, she pulled back the covers and knocked on the adjoining door.

"Lucas?" she whispered.

Suddenly the door was flung open and a slightly inebriated Lucas stood before her. His tie was loose, his shirt untucked, and the top two buttons were undone.

"Sshh." He hushed, putting a finger to his lips with a smile.

Haley sighed. They had worked so hard, and he had thrown it all away on a drunken night, with his 'biggest fan'.

He saw the disappointment in her eyes, and seemed to sober.

"Haley." He started, but didn't know what else to say.

"You should get to bed, we've got an early start in the morning."

She brushed past him, and walked into his bathroom. Opening the shower door, she reached in and switched on the water, watching as the steam began to rise. She left the bathroom and went to get Lucas a glass of water.

He stood in the middle of the room, realising what a mistake he had made. They had both worked hard on this tour, his career hung in the balance, and here he was crawling back to his hotel after 1am.

"Here." She said, handing him the glass of water. "The shower's running. I'll see you in the morning." 

She was reaching for the doorknob when he stopped her.

"Nothing happened, between Samantha and me."

She turned, walking up close to him. She looked him in the eyes, and Lucas for a moment felt himself being drawn to her. She reached her hand up to his cheek.

"Not what it looks like from here." She replied quietly, wiping the lipstick mark from his cheek. She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Staring after her, Lucas sighed.

Lying in bed that night, Lucas kept running the scenario over and over in his head. He couldn't believe how it had happened. Haley had looked so disappointed in him, and truth be told, he felt the same way about his actions. He hadn't intended on drinking so much, it was just, well the 'date' didn't exactly go as planned.

6 hours earlier…

The limo pulled up in front of Samantha's house, were a crowd had gathered. This was all he needed. He didn't really want to be on the date in the first place, it had started as a way to wind Haley up, the way they use to. He thought that after their late night talk and pizza, they were finally getting back to normal, obviously he was mistaken. He decided that all he could do now, was make the most of the evening. The door suddenly flung open and Samantha excitedly slid into the back seat, colliding with Lucas. She laughed.

"Sorry." She giggled. Obviously she had helped herself to a little wine to settle her nerves.

"It's fine." Lucas smiled reluctantly, as he readjusted himself in his seat.

"I am so excited about tonight. I can't wait to call everyone I know!" All Lucas could do was smile.

They had just ordered dessert, and with it, another drink for Lucas, he needed it to get through this date. He was surprised at how self involved people could be, which caused him to chuckle to himself, pot calling the kettle black. He wondered how people managed to be around him when he acted this way. But of course, he was famous; it was amazing what people would do just to rub shoulders with the stars. He wondered how Haley had put up with him for so long, why she cared so much, because that had to be the only reason she had stayed, she would have been long gone by now otherwise. He had to face it, over the last few years; he hadn't given her much hope of changing, that is, until these last few weeks. He was beginning to think that he was more than a little tipsy; he had a way of over analysing things when he was drunk. He then thought of Haley, how would his drunken appearance seem to her, that he was throwing all their hard work away for a drunken night out. When his drink arrived he left it. All he could do was hope that Haley didn't seem him getting back to the hotel.

The limo pulled up to a stop outside of Samantha's home. Lucas was staring out the window, when he felt Samantha's hand on his arm.

"I had a great time tonight." She said seductively, implying the obvious.

Lucas forced a smile. "Me too." He could see the look in her eye, and knew what was coming.

She leaned forward to kiss him, but he turned just in time, landing her kiss on his cheek.

"This was great." He replied pulling back. Samantha was more than a little disappointed, but smiled, climbing out the limo, as Carl opened the door.

Once the door was shut, Lucas slouched down in his seat. He had to sober up.

Lucas dug deep in his pocket looking for his key card, only to realise that he had placed it in his wallet for safekeeping. Who knew what could have happened had Samantha gotten her hands on it, lets just say he wasn't dying to find out. He placed the key card in the door and removed it swiftly, almost falling over in the process, and then finding that when he tried the door it was still locked. This was all he needed, he was trying his best to be in bed without alerting Haley, and here he was stuck in the corridor playing games with the door. He braced his arm against the doorframe and turned the card around before inserting it. A moment later he removed the card and opened the door, thank goodness for small favours. He walked into the dark room, the heavy door closing behind him, taking with it the light from the corridor. Turning to look for the light switch, he tripped over one of his bags, causing him to loudly whisper every swear word known to man, before regaining his balance against the wall. It was upon regaining his balance that his hand grazed the light switch, and he reached out to turn it on. He only hoped that he hadn't woken Haley, or worse, that she was already awake, which would have only increased his chances of her hearing him. He quietly began to tiptoe across the room when he heard Haley whisper his name.

"Lucas?"

Busted. As he thought back on it now, he probably could have ignored her call, and made it into bed before she decided to check on him. Of course the mind always thinks of the perfect excuse, when it's too late. A sober Lucas may have executed that plan of retreat, but the current Lucas, who was finding standing on two feet and regaining balance by himself some what of a task, whipped the door open, eager to see his friend. It wasn't until he saw the look of disappointment in those, once joyful eyes, that he realised he had taken one step forward and twelve steps back.

That night as he ran the situation over in his head, he always returned to the disappointment in her eyes. Eyes that use to sparkle with excitement, a window to her very being. A window that was now closed. How could he have been so stupid?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

One step forward and twelve steps back, is exactly how Lucas felt as Haley sat on the far side of the limo. She had her nose buried in her planner once again and had barely spoken five words to him since they had left the hotel. Some how in the space of a day they had returned to their usual PA/Boss routine. That morning Haley had awoken him, and awaited him by the limo. She stood with the door open and a steaming hot Styrofoam cup of coffee in her hand.

"Haley."

"Here's your coffee, we had better get going or we're gonna be late." She didn't even look him in the eye when she had spoken to him. He had mixed reactions, he was happy that he couldn't see the look of disappointment, but was curious if the emotion still lingered.

She made no move to speak, so he reluctantly took the coffee, thanking her, then climbed in the car.

He now sat watching her intently as she busied herself with a folder of papers. He was waiting for her speak, look up, anything he could latch onto, but there was nothing. He couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Haley."

"Uh huh." She said, not looking up from her work.

"We need to talk."

"Can't it wait, I'm kinda busy?"

He paused. "Sure." He replied quietly. He continued to watch her, then a moment later.

"You know what, it can't wait."

She quickly glanced up at him, for only a moment. Any longer, she told herself, and she would be sucked back in by his innocent act.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want to apologise, about last night."

"What for?" she was avoiding his gaze as much as possible, by digging through her bag for something.

"Come on Hales." He pulled the nickname card, she wondered how long it would be before he dusted that one off.

She put down her bag and sighed, looking up at him.

"Lucas, I work for you. I take my orders from you, you don't owe me anything, much less an apology. You're an adult, the only person you have to answer to is yourself."

"Is that how you see this?" he asked a little hurt. Haley swallowed the lump in her throat before it had time to form.

"This is how it's always been." She returned to her work.

"What about our childhood, high school, this last week? Does that mean nothing to you?" She looked up at him.

"Lucas, we haven't been friends for a long time. And it was nice to pretend for a while that that wasn't the case. But we both knew that once this promotion was over, you would return to the Lucas Scott everyone thinks you are, and I would be, as always, your personal assistant. Tonight we fly back to LA, and I thought that maybe, just maybe you would be able to hold on until we got back home, but the truth is, you're pretending to be someone your not, there's only so long that can last."

As she spoke those words she could see the pain in his eyes, as she delivered each word with a crushing blow. She thought she could see a little bit of him breaking. But she knew she was right, he had been a famous basketball player for long enough to forget the life he led before, and after a week back in his normal routine he would be wondering why he ever took the time to pretend to be her friend again. That was a pain she could live without.

"Well I guess we've sorted everything out." He replied trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Haley stared at him.

"Well what's today's plan? Last day of the trip, soon everything can go back to normal."

There was something about the way he had said it, that caused Haley to inwardly flinch. When Lucas saw the look in her eye he congratulated himself on adding a nick to her armour, but as soon as the emotion arrived, it vanished. Causing his celebration to be short lived, and he took little pleasure in being the one to have caused it.

* * *

Back at the hotel Lucas threw his clothes into his bag with frustration. He couldn't believe what Haley had said to him. Of all people she should have seen how much he had really changed, and how sincere he had become. One wrong move and he had been condemned to revert to famous Lucas, who had been in the driving seat for the last few years. On this trip he felt as if he was finally happy with himself, that for whatever reason had caused this change from the Lucas of Tree Hill, who played basketball at Rivercourt with his real friends, and spent every free moment with the one person he trusted most in the world, was finally being rectified. Lucas wished desperately to return to the days when all he had to worry about was whose house he and Haley would watch a movie at, or whether to have sweet or toffee popcorn. When had life become so complicated?

In the next room Haley was folding her clothes and packing her bag. She couldn't believe the way Lucas had reacted that day. She had said those things because they were true, if they hadn't been, then Lucas would have made her see. He would have told her that fame and fortune weren't all they were cracked up to be. That he would gladly put their friendship before their working relationship. And that although things between them had been strained, they could work on their friendship, things didn't need to return to the way they were. But he hadn't said any of those things, quite the opposite in fact. Had he really changed he would have confronted her instead of agreeing with her. At least when they lived in Tree Hill if they had problems, they would talk it out. Rent a movie and order a pizza, but now… When had life become so complicated?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Chapter 10

They had been back in LA for nearly a week, the competition results would be drawn today and the benefit was only a couple of days away. Lucas and Haley's relationship had been strained to say the least; they were once again in their working relationship. To the outside world Lucas had changed dramatically, attending charity fundraiser days and even managed to get some of the other team members involved. Yes, coach would be proud of him. But was he proud of himself? Of course he was proud with the progress he had made, the people he had helped, but his relationship with Haley, was as if the last few weeks had never happened, and that gave him little to be proud of. The problem was they were as stubborn as each other, neither one backing down to apologise. It was obvious to everyone, including his teammates that he missed the bond he and Haley had regained, but he simply denied any of their comments. Haley was doing her best to keep herself busy, she didn't spend any time with Lucas that wasn't necessary, and she congratulated herself on how well she had managed it. It was no lie that there was still a lot of work to be completed before they visited the wining school and the event took place, that was Haley's excuse and she was sticking to it.

She currently sat in the stands of the Lakers court, waiting for Lucas to appear from the changing rooms after practice. Coach had congratulated him on his amazing transformation from selfish celebrity to all around good guy, which earned him a pat on the shoulder. Haley was proud of him, proud that he had shown the world the way he use to be, that he was kind and caring and always thinking of others. But as soon as the moment arrived, they only thing she could think of, was the look on his face the night he came back to the hotel drunk. The look that said he hadn't even cared enough about her or the work they had put into this thing, to give them a second thought. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the younger version of Coach Whitey take a seat beside her.

"Is everything alright?"

Haley shook her head, as she returned to the present.

"Oh, sorry coach. I was just distracted."

He nodded. "It doesn't have anything to do with the born again Mr. Scott by any chance?"

Haley glanced from him to the court, and he silently nodded.

"It seems he really has changed, and for the better. And I think you are the one responsible for that."

"Lucas did the work, I just sorta hung around in case he needed me."

"That's not what I hear." Haley looked back to him. "Anyway, the reason I'm here, I came to give you and Lucas your tickets for the benefit on Saturday."

He handed her two tickets.

"That's sweet, but Lucas and I aren't going together. Actually I'm not going at all."

"You have to be there, you put so much work into this competition and you are the main reason Lucas is here today. If you don't want to go with him, that's fine, I'll get you your own tickets, but I know he would want you there."

Haley paused, coach was being very persuasive and she was starting to think he was going to stare at her until she agreed. On the plus side, she wouldn't have to hang around with Lucas all night as his date, she would have her own ticket.

"Okay, I'll go." Haley said throwing her hands in the air with defeat.

"That's a girl." Coach replied awarding her with the same pat on the shoulder he had given Lucas. "Stop by my office and I'll have your tickets ready."

"Oh, I'll only need one."

Coach smiled. "There'll be two waiting, you never know." With that he had run down the steps and disappeared from sight.

A few moments later, she heard the door to the gym open, and began making her way down the steps, ready for Lucas. But she stopped when she reached the bottom, only one player had emerged from the corridor, and he stopped when he saw her.

"Hey Haley."

She smiled. "Hey Ryan." She slowly walked towards him as he came to stop at the foot of the stands.

"How's it going?"

"Ah you know, the usual." She replied, hugging her planner to her chest. "Good practice today."

"Thanks. You waiting for Lucas?" The smile dropped from her face.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled, and when she looked up at him, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Things have been a little weird lately, just trying to get back into the routine."

"Well, if he gives you any trouble let me know."

She smiled. "Why you gonna kick his butt?"

He laughed. "Hey I could take him."

"I'm sure you could." She laughed back.

Lucas was about to open the door to the gym, when he heard laughing. He peered through the window to see Haley standing right in front of Ryan. They were both laughing at something, although what, he couldn't hear. His face dropped, what had happened to her, one minute she was shy quiet Haley, the next she's flirting with half of the team! Ok laughing with one team member wasn't exactly flirting with half of the team, but damn it, why did she have this kind of affect on him? They were friends, scrap that, they were employer and employee.

"Thanks." Haley replied smiling, wiping her eyes.

"What for?" Ryan asked, trying to get his breathing back on track from all the laughing.

"For this, I haven't laughed like this for, well lets just say it's been awhile."

"It's a shame." They were both quiet as they caught their breath.

Now what was happening? They weren't laughing anymore, they had gone quiet. Lucas was starting to think that there was more than a little harmless flirting going on between the pair, and before he knew it, he had pushed open the door, and made his way out on to the court.

Ryan and Haley both turned when they heard the door, and saw Lucas coming towards them.

"Hey man." Ryan greeted his teammate, as Lucas nodded. He turned to Haley.

"I gotta get going, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. And Haley, don't forget what I said" He waved as he left the gym.

She smiled. "I won't." She looked up at Lucas. "Ready to go?" And with that she made her way out of the gym.

* * *

Lucas and Haley sat in the limo on their way to the winning school. She had no idea which school had won; it was Harrison's job to announce. It had been broadcast that the winning school was located somewhere in Nevada and the finalists had been limited to three schools, which three Haley had no idea. All three had been notified and parents and kids waited eagerly in their school's gym. Each had news crews posted so the winner would be announced on air, and as they got closer, Haley felt her nerves begin to set in. Everything she and Lucas had worked so hard on over the last three weeks, all came down to this day. Lucas glanced over to her, noticing the way she bit on her bottom lip, a sign of her nervousness.

"It's gonna be okay."

"How do you know? How do you know that everything we've worked so hard for is gonna pay off? Everything comes down to this one day."

Lucas looked at her sincerely, they were talking and she was letting her guard down, it was a start. He gave her a small smile.

"I know, because it's you. Everything that has happened is because you made it happen."

Haley looked up at him, for a moment Lucas saw hope in her eyes. But then it was as if she remembered what had happened that night, and the smile that was about to grace her lips vanished and she turned her attention to look out the window.

He sighed as he saw another one of his attempts shot down. Who was he kidding? There was no way Haley would ever forgive him, and damn it he was starting to think that she was just being stubborn.

Then suddenly he remembered. He reached his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, as he began to speak.

"I, ah, forgot to tell you. Coach gave me our tickets for Saturday's benefit." He took the two tickets out of his pocket, and handed one forward to Haley.

She turned to him, obviously Coach hadn't told him.

"I don't need a ticket."

Lucas's face dropped.

"Of course you need a ticket, how else are you going to get in?"

"What I mean is, Coach already gave me two." She saw the way the sparkle left his eyes, as if he was kid told that Santa didn't exist, like someone had let him down.

"Oh." He began nervously rubbing his neck. "I guess, I guess it slipped his mind."

Haley waited for a reaction, but none came. His hand dropped from his neck and he smiled.

"That's great, I was worried I would have to get another ticket for my date."

Now Haley's face dropped. He had a date? Of course he had a date, he was Lucas Scott, that was probably the first thing he sorted when he heard about the benefit. Not only did she have to avoid Lucas she would also have to avoid whatever bimbo he had draped over his arm. There she would be, dateless, single, alone, by herself, on her own, it didn't matter how you sliced it, the outcome was still the same. She needed a date, and fast, not only that, she had to convince Lucas that she had a date, no way was she going to look like the lonesome workaholic. This was war.

"Well good, I was worried I would have to get an extra ticket." She replied.

He looked up at her. She had a date? In all this time she had been working for him, when had she ever been on a date? Wait a minute, what about Ryan? Yeah the two of them were looking mighty friendly out on the court today, laughing and whatnot. That had to be it; she was having secret rendezvous' with Ryan right under his nose! He was surprised he didn't see it sooner. Well if that's the way she wanted to play it.

"Well, it looks like good news all round." He said nodding his head.

She put on a smile. "Yes it is." This was definitely war.

The limo slowly came to a stop, and Haley climbed out, Lucas waiting for his door to be opened. They had visited a lot of schools over the last couple of weeks, but there was something about this school that Haley couldn't put her finger on. There were a number of cameras that followed them as they approached the school.

The doors to the gym opened and Lucas walked inside. The crowd of parents and kids were yelling with excitement, and Lucas covered his ears laughing as he saw their expressions. Haley and his bodyguards stopped beside him. Haley smiled, they had done it, and nothing could ruin their day. Haley looked out at the crowd going crazy when she noticed in the front row, centre seats…

"Oh hell no." she said quietly, as she saw Ben and Samantha waving madly at Lucas.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! For those of you who have forgotten, Ben was the young boy that helped Lucas in his demonstration at one of the schools, in chapter 7. And Samantha is his older sister who was drooling all over Lucas. Hope that clears everything up.

Chapter 11

"Oh hell no." Haley repeated. That was it, the reason why the school looked so familiar, the reason her stomach felt like it had just been put in a blender. The reason why her friendship with Lucas was on dangerous territory, the reason sat front row centre, all 5ft something of stupid. She looked up to see Samantha waving madly over at Lucas. At first he seemed almost horrified to see her, but when he glanced down at Haley, and saw the look on her face, he smiled and waved back. This was war.

Harrison took up his position in the centre of the court, as he slowly raised the microphone to his mouth. Upon seeing the gesture, the audience began to calm down, eager to hear what the man had to say.

"I guess you've all figured it out, you are the winning school." With this the audience began to cheer. Harrison's raised hand lowered, trying to quieten them.

"The school will be divided in half. Half of you will train with Lucas tomorrow and the other half on Friday, allowing everyone a fair chance. With that out of the way, let me introduce the man himself, Lucas Scott!"

Children and parents alike were now stood up screaming at the arrival of the famous Lucas Scott. He looked back at Haley who gave him a reassuring smile and a nudge in the right direction. He smiled back, taking a deep breath; he made his way onto the court.

"Good luck." She whispered, though no one heard.

After Lucas had made his speech and told the audience how the next couple of days would pan out, he made his way off the court. The audience was now filling out of the gym, all excitedly discussing the following days events.

Lucas watched as they left, as it suddenly began to hit him. It was finally happening, all of the work he had done, they had done, over the last few weeks was finally coming together. And he couldn't have done it without Haley. He was brought out of his trance at the smell of hot coffee, and as his focus returned, he saw her waving a cup in front of him.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"You kinda spaced out there for a minute, everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Just tired I guess."

Probably thinking about Samantha again, Haley thought. Just when I thought things were starting to change. Wait, he's not thinking what I think he's thinking, is he? I bet he is, I bet he's going to take her to the benefit on Saturday. Of all the people he could take, and he would chose Miss Drools-a-lot! Well if that's how he wants to play it. It was his turn to call her back from her daze.

"Speaking of spacing out." He smiled.

But his smile was hiding the hurt. She was probably thinking of Ryan, why else would she space out in the middle of a conversation? Then suddenly it hit him. Why didn't I think of this earlier, she's thinking about Ryan, because that's who she'll be taking to the benefit. I knew it was more than just a bit of harmless flirting, and what was it he had said after practice? Don't forget what I said, and he said it with a smile, and he had her laughing. Of all the people she could take, and she would chose Mr Make-me-laugh! Well if that's how she wants to play it.

Haley mentally shook her head. "Coffee, here." She said quickly pushing it into his hands.

He grabbed at it before it had a chance to spill, moving it from one hand to the other as it cooled. The pair were silent, Haley, with arms crossed, rocked back and forth onto the balls of her feet, pursing her lips, as Lucas, with one hand in his pocket, took sips from his coffee. Neither one held eye contact for long, each waiting to see who would speak first. Haley uncrossed her arms, and gestured as she spoke.

"You did good today."

Lowering the cup, surprised he looked up.

"Ah thanks. You don't think I was too…?"

"Not at all. The kids were eating it up out there, I think the parents enjoyed it just as much, maybe more so."

Without realising it, they were having an adult conversation and had some how slipped back into their usual routine. Sure it was awkward at first, but maybe after everything they had been through these last couple of weeks, seeing them come to a head had proven that they could put their differences behind them.

Haley couldn't deny that she felt a sense of relief at the return to normal. Although what Lucas had done had hurt her, more than she cared to admit, they had worked far too hard to let it interfere with what they had achieved. Besides, they were trying to return to their normal boss slash personal assistant role, at least that was what she was telling herself. Things were so much easier back then, Lucas ignored their friendship and she took orders from him, it had become a way of life, she was just having a hard time letting go of the old Lucas. And although her feelings had been hurt, she had to push them aside, she couldn't let it interfere with her work. It would take time, but one day she would completely forgive him. But until that day she would always feel the hurt he had caused. She refused to analyse it any further, the reason why it had hurt so much, she knew that way led to badness. Constantly questioning each and every moment, over analysing, it would all end in tears. She wouldn't admit that she had fallen under the spell like so many other women before her, been pulled in by his charm, charm he used to get his own way.

Lucas inwardly sighed with relief, it looked as if they were slowly, but surely getting back what they once had. Like Haley, he was glad to return to this, anything was better than the look of disappointment in her eyes, or the pain that she had tried to keep hidden, but could still be seen every now and then when she thought he wasn't looking. Truth be told, he hated the idea of her thinking about Ryan, in a purely protective way of course. He was worried about her; he didn't want to see her get hurt. But Haley was a grown woman and Ryan was a good guy, all this Lucas knew, even if he had suddenly adopted a strange dislike of the guy, but he kept from analysing it for fear of what it would all mean.

They both stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact. Then Lucas opened his mouth to speak.

"Haley I…" but before he could finish, he was interrupted by a loud shriek, as a giggling Samantha came running towards them.

Boy, what Haley wouldn't do if she had just two minutes alone with that interrupting little…But she was cut off from her thoughts, by no other than…

"Samantha." Lucas said, almost through clenched teeth.

"Glad you didn't forget about me, but then, how could you?"

"You certainly are one of a kind." Haley replied, but instead of taking the comment as an insult, she thanked her. How up herself could she be? Haley thought.

Seeing the smile on Haley's face reminded him of his earlier thoughts. She had a date for the benefit, and he had no one. He couldn't let her see his slight disappointment of her spending time with another guy, so he had to pick himself up and dust himself off. Besides, Samantha wasn't that bad, maybe if he spent some time with her, and got to know her a little better, who knows. That was it, he was going to ask Samantha to the benefit, they had already been on a date, and if Lucas wanted to keep his new golden boy image, he couldn't just turn up with some stranger.

"So I stopped by to take you on a guided tour of the town." Samantha replied, linking her arm through Lucas'. "And I won't take no for an answer."

There's a big surprise, Haley thought.

Lucas looked to Haley, who had plastered a smile on her face. If he wanted to spend his time with Samantha, so be it, who was she to stop them.

He linked his arm with Samantha's and smiled.

"Don't wait up." Turning, the pair left the gym, Carl and Dave following closely behind.

She watched them leave.

"Don't worry about me." She replied quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

**Chapter 12**

Haley was making her way back to their hotel. She had finished all she needed to do at the school, and seen as Lucas was off spending the day with Samantha, there wasn't really all that much she could do. She was going to curl up and read a book in the sun, something she hadn't done in a long time. She climbed out of the car as it pulled up outside of the hotel. She thanked her driver, giving him the rest of the day off. She sighed as she made her way toward the hotel doors, nodding her thanks to the doormen as she breezed on through to the lobby. She joined the queue at the reception desk to check for messages, and as there was only one person in front of her, she didn't have long to wait.

"Here is your key, if there is anything else we can do for you Mr Anderson, please, do not hesitate to ask." The middle-aged woman behind the desk replied, as she handed over a set of room keys.

"Thanks." The young man said, as he leant down to pick up his bag.

"Enjoy your stay."

"Will do." At this he turned to leave, almost colliding with Haley.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He replied.

"No, it's my fault." She said leaning down to grab her bag.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?" she said as she stood up right, coming face to face the young man.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." He laughed.

She shook her head. "Sorry, that's not what I meant." She paused. "But what are you doing here?"

He laughed. "I have family out this way, thought I'd take a couple of days, be back in time for Saturday's benefit."

Haley smiled. "Family huh? That why you're staying in a hotel?"

Ryan returned the smile, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "Yeah, I love them, don't get me wrong. Its just we have a pretty big family, and we have relatives visiting from out of town, so the house is kinda crowded. Hence the hotel."

"Your mom won't let you bring women home huh?" she smiled, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, that's it, what I said before was a lie, completely fabricated to make me seem more mature."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. So what are doing today, running around after Scott no doubt, where is he anyways, I was gonna say hi."

"He's um, he's out for the day."

"That good huh? Wanna talk about it?"

Haley waved her hand in front of her. "No, it's fine, besides you've got family to see, I don't wanna hold you up."

"It's no trouble, besides, they're not expecting me until tonight. We could go somewhere, get something to eat." He smiled at her, and she slowly weakened.

"Okay, but the moment you have to leave, just say so okay?"

"Okay. Let me get settled, and I'll meet you here in about half an hour?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay." He said as he made his way to the elevator. Haley watched him as the doors opened and he stepped inside. Waving to each other, she turned to the reception desk when the doors closed.

"Hi, are there any messages for Haley James?"

* * *

"So you know this place pretty well then?" Haley asked, as she and Ryan strolled through the park beside the water's edge.

"You could say that." He squinted in the sun, looking out over the water. "So, are you going to tell me what really happened today?"

Haley sighed, she wanted to forget about today's events and just do something different for a change. But she also knew that she had to talk to someone.

"You heard about Lucas' date when we were last here? The blonde bimbo, who makes Jessica Simpson look like a straight A student?"

Ryan laughed. "I heard a rumour."

"Well, her brother goes to the school that won the competition."

"Ah."

"Exactly. So as soon as Lucas walks into that gym, her ears shot up as if she's just heard a cash register ring. And she's drooling all over him. So anyway, once everyone leaves, Samantha shows up to take him on a guided tour."

"And?"

"What and? There is no and."

"So let me get this straight. Samantha goes on a date with Lucas."

Haley nods her head. "Yes."

"Then Samantha's brother is in the winning school."

She nods again. "Yes."

"Then Lucas spends the day with Samantha."

"Yes."

"And you're jealous." Haley begins to nod.

"No, what, no." She stops walking, causing him to stop as well.

Ryan stares at her, and soon she has to look away. "Jeal…ous." He says in a sing-songy voice, causing Haley to playfully hit his arm.

"Oww." Ryan replied, rubbing his arm. "If I'd known how well you could punch, I wouldn't have offered to kick Lucas' butt for you." They both smiled.

"I am not jealous." She said crossing her arms, giving him an attempt at a serious face, which only caused him to laugh.

"I'm just saying, it looked like over the past few weeks you two where becoming friends again, and now Samantha's in the picture, you're probably feeling like there isn't room for the both of you." He knew there was more to it, a lot more, but Haley had to discover it on her own.

Haley looked pensive for a moment, then looked up at him. "I thought you were suppose to be some dumb jock?"

He laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, because it's the best your gonna get for now." She replied, laughing along with him.

* * *

Ryan pulled the car up in front of his family's house, killing the engine; he turned to the passenger seat.

"Are you sure about this?" Haley asked nervously. "I totally understand if you wanna drop me off at the hotel."

"I'm sure, besides when was the last time you were around family?"

"I guess it's been awhile." She said quietly.

"Well its settled then. Don't worry everyone will love you." He said as he took off his seatbelt. Haley slowly followed, climbing out of the car.

Ryan walked towards the garden gate where, on the other side, an entire family, by the looks of it, many aunts, uncles and cousins where included, sat in the garden enjoying a barbeque. Suddenly a middle-aged woman caught sight of him, and began running towards him.

"Ryan, you're here." He opened the gate and stepped into the garden.

"Mom, good to see you." He said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you made it. Come in, come in." She stopped her ramblings when she saw Haley standing a few feet behind him. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, mom, this is Haley." Haley nervously took a couple of steps forward.

"Haley, this is my mom." Haley reached out a hand to shake, but Ryan's mom took her into a bear hug.

"So nice to meet you Haley, I'm Lois, come in, both of you."

Haley turned to Ryan, who smiled. "See I told you."

"So you work for Lucas Scott huh?" one of the relatives, a middle aged man, asked.

"Yes."

"So what's he really like? I mean the way the papers use to paint him, you'd think he was in a rock group not a basketball team."

"Don't believe everything you read in the papers Mr Summers."

"Call me Mike."

"Okay, Mike."

Ryan who had been catching up with his brother, spotted Haley across the garden with his uncle, and decided to save her before the guy really got talking.

"Uncle Mike." Ryan said as he joined the pair. "How's it going?"

"There's my favourite nephew." He replied, giving him a pat on the back.

"Funny, that's what Aidan said you called him." The trio looked over to Ryan's brother who nodded to them. Ryan smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna have to borrow Haley for a moment." She looked up at him, silently thanking him for saving her.

"It was nice to meet you, Mike." She said standing.

"You too." He replied, as another family member joined him, and they began talking about the game.

Once out of earshot, Haley thanked Ryan. "Thanks for that."

"I know, some of them can be a little full on, but they all mean well."

"It's okay, besides I learnt some very interesting things about you." She said smiling.

"Whatever he said, its all lies, I don't even know the guy, he just shows up at these get togethers." He said smiling back at her.

"That's a shame." She said turning to leave.

"Wait, what did he say?" he called out following her.

* * *

Although Ryan was staying on another floor of the hotel, he did the gentlemanly thing, and walked Haley to her door. She dug into her bag, rooting around for her room key, when finally her fingers grazed it, and she pulled it out.

"Thanks for today, I had a really good time."

"You're welcome little lady." He said in a cowboy like tone, tipping an imaginary hat, causing them both to smile.

"And thanks for letting me come along tonight, it's been a long time since I spent some quality time with family, even if it wasn't my own."

"Hey, remember what my mom said, you're welcome anytime. And it was no problem at all, I kinda liked hanging out with you today."

"Me too."

"Well I'd better get going, I'm sure you've got a lot planned for tomorrow."

In all of the excitement that day, Haley had completely forgotten that the training programme for the competition winners started tomorrow. Somehow, she had managed to forget everything for the day, and she was glad to have had the distraction.

"Yeah, tomorrow we start training with the school."

"Well good luck."

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

"I'm sure you will. Well night Haley."

"Goodnight Ryan." She put her key into the door as he made his way down the corridor.

Haley pushed open the heavy door, to find the desk lamp on, and Lucas sat on her bed.

"Lucas, you scared me." She said, as her hand flew to her chest, as if to stop her heart from completely escaping her ribcage.

Lucas' face was serious.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." He replied with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah, I needed my personal assistant. I come back to the hotel and you're gone."

Haley dropped her bag on the chair and took off her jacket.

"You went off with Samantha, you told me not to wait up, I assumed…"

"Yeah well, you shouldn't assume. And where were you anyway. I tried calling you, but you never picked up." She reached into her bag for her phone, twelve missed calls.

"I'm sorry, it was kinda loud, I guess I didn't hear it."

"Why, where were you?"

"I was out, with a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

"Did that friend just walk you to your door?"

"As a matter of fact he did." She replied, growing angry with his line of questioning. "We were at a barbeque with his family. Not that it's any of your business."

Lucas was now up off the bed.

"It is my business, I pay you to work for me. What am I suppose to think when I can't get a hold of you. I'm not paying you to date other guys, I'm paying you to be my assistant." He said, his voice growing louder as he became more jealous.

"Well maybe I'm not good enough to be your assistant." She yelled back.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying find someone else to run around after you. I quit."

Haley grabbed her jacket and bag, and opened the door.

"Haley, Haley." But it was too late, she was already gone. Lucas ran his hands through his hair, grabbing a pillow from the bed; he threw it at the wall.

What had happened? Haley had disappeared for the day, she had come back late and she was with some guy. A friend, but who? And then he had to go and ruin it by treating her like crap. It's no wonder she quit; he was surprised that she had stuck it as long as she had. All she had ever done was look out for him, and all of a sudden they were fighting. He didn't know why it had even happened, it was just the thought of her not being there when he got back, of her spending the day with some other guy, of her slipping away from him, it was those thoughts that scared him most of all. Had he just become too reliant on her? Was he subconsciously holding on to his past by keeping her around? He needed to get back to the basics, he missed their friendship, missed what they had once had. He missed her when she went back to her apartment; he missed her today when he was with Samantha. If this journey had taught him anything, it was that not being around Haley would be one of the hardest things to do. And because of his stupid stunt today that is exactly what would happen.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Chapter 13

Haley had returned to her room later that night. She had packed her belongings and had reception call her a cab. If she was lucky she could catch an early flight back to LA. Leaving her room, she said her farewells to Carl and Dave, and although she denied any help, they aided her with her luggage. Once downstairs in the quiet lobby, she stopped at reception to hand in her room key.

"Sorry you won't be continuing your stay with us Miss James." The woman behind the counter said, taking the room key.

"So am I, but something has come up at home, so I have to cut my visit short."

"Mr Scott will still be staying with us?"

Haley paused. "Yes he will." The receptionist nodded. "Can you see that Ryan Anderson gets this?" she said, handing over a small white envelope.

"Certainly Miss James."

"Thanks."

With that she picked up her bags, squared her shoulders and headed out of the hotel. She nodded one final time to the doormen, and dropped her suitcase beside the cab that was waiting for her. The driver loaded it into the trunk, as she took one final look up at the hotel. She sighed, and climbed into the back seat. As the hotel shrunk into the distance, not only was she saying goodbye to her career, she was finally saying goodbye to her best friend.

* * *

When Lucas awoke the next morning, for a moment he had forgotten what had happened the night before. But soon the events came flooding back to him. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, quickly running his hands through his hair, making do. He walked over to the adjoining door that lead into Haley's room. Slowly he raised his hand to knock softly on the door. He waited for a moment but there was no answer, maybe she was ignoring him. He knocked again, this time a little louder, still nothing.

"Haley, I know you probably don't want to see me. But just give me a minute, please." Still nothing.

"Haley, I'm coming in." he reached for the door handle, turning it, he was surprised to find that it wasn't locked. He slowly pushed the door open.

"Haley?" he spoke softly. He pushed the door wide open and stopped. The room was empty, the sunlight streamed into the room, and everything was where it had been when they arrived. He stepped into the room, her bags were gone, her notes, everything. He ran to the main door and opened it quickly causing Carl and Dave to move swiftly.

"Lucas? What are you doing in there?" Carl asked.

"Where's Haley? Have you guys seen her?"

"She left." Dave answered.

"When?" Lucas asked panicked.

"Last night."

Lucas slumped against the doorframe.

"Can we get you anything?"

Lucas just slowly retreated into the room, closing the door behind him. What had he done?

* * *

Ryan walked through the hotel lobby on his way out to visit his parents. He decided to leave a message for Haley at reception, telling her where he could be reached if she needed to talk. He was about to hand over the message, when the receptionist stopped him.

"Mr Anderson, I have a note to pass on from Miss James." The receptionist passed him the letter and he thanked her, walking away from the desk, he allowed other customers through.

_Dear Ryan, _

Sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly, but I left in kind of a hurry. I've gone back home, too many problems to deal with at the moment, I just need some time alone. I'm glad we had a chance to spend some time together; you've been a really good friend. Thank your mom again for me. See you soon.

Haley

Ryan looked up from the letter. Something had happened last night between her and Lucas. He just hoped that she was okay. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket, making his way towards the hotel doors, as the elevator pinged.

Lucas and his entourage emerged from the elevator, a thin nervous looking man, was running through Lucas' day. Obviously he wasn't use to such an amount of responsibility or the job as assistant to a celebrity. And it didn't help that Lucas was trying his level best to ignore everything he said.

Lucas stopped when he saw Ryan. Of course, Haley's date last night, who else could it have been.

"Ryan." Lucas called, causing the young man to turn. Seeing the smile on his face, only made Lucas want to wipe it off permanently.

"Lucas, Haley told me you were around here somewhere."

Lucas suddenly turned hopeful.

"You've spoken to Haley, when, where?"

"Yesterday, we kinda hung out."

"Right." Lucas replied suddenly uninterested.

"Where is she, I haven't seen her this morning?" Ryan asked, waiting to see what his reply would be.

"She had to leave early, family problems. I gave her the rest of the week off."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see her back home. It was good seeing you man." Ryan replied with a small wave as he made his way outside.

Lucas only nodded.

As Ryan climbed in his car, he knew there was definitely something wrong, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Lucas was somehow to blame.

* * *

Lucas had tried calling her so many times that day, but every time he went to pick up the phone, he stopped himself. What could he say or do that would even get her to pick up the phone, everything seemed too easy. They were only words, what power did they have? And what got him, was that it wasn't the first time he had let her down. Now he had to go and fulfil what they had set out to do, but it seemed wrong her not being there. It was her triumph as well. In all honesty he wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for Haley, and he found himself thinking those exact words a lot lately. If it wasn't for her he would be off the team, if it wasn't for her he couldn't have turned himself around, and if it wasn't for him, then maybe she would still be here.

He took a swig from his water bottle, as he returned to the kids behind him. They were all spread out across the gym, some in pairs others in groups, learning passing techniques and teamwork. Lucas stared out at the kids, Haley would have loved this, he thought to himself.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and Lucas had just finished up his final day training with the school. It was strange, after all the hard work, everything that he and Haley had gone through, it was all over in what felt like a heartbeat. He had an enormous feeling of pride over what had been achieved, but he also felt saddened. For the last two days he had been able to convince himself that once Haley had time to cool off she would call him. That while the project was still going ahead, then her quitting was only temporary, but returning home would only serve to reinforce the fact that Haley had left, and in all honesty the likelihood of her returning was slim to none. He didn't know if he was ready to face life without her.

Lucas knocked on the white wooden door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. He had thought this though; it was his only other option.

"Lucas?" Samantha said, throwing the door open. "What are you doing here, I thought you were leaving?"

He took a deep breath and stood up tall. He could do this, he had to do this, how would it look if he turned up stag? Besides he had been out with Samantha before, and the papers were more likely to favour him for sticking with the same woman, even if it wasn't the woman he wanted.

"Lucas?"

"Will you be my date to the benefit tomorrow?" He said in one breath. "I understand if it's short notice but…" he didn't have the chance to finish, when Samantha started screaming.

"Are you kidding? Could I travel to LA to go to a celebrity benefit?!!! Is Justin Timberlake a total hottie?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Of course he is, I'm totally going with. Come in." She said as she ran into the house.

"Yay." Lucas whispered sarcastically, he had really gotten himself into it this time.

* * *

Two hours later and they were pulling up at the airport. They would have arrived earlier if it were not for Samantha's excessive packing. The woman was staying two nights at the most, and had already emptied the entire contents of her closet into two suitcases; she hadn't even started on her shoes. Carl and Dave had the unfortunate job of loading all four of her suitcases and her large cosmetics bag, which looked just like another suitcase to Lucas, but according to Samantha didn't count, into the limo. She had explained if she was to feel like herself, she needed to bring her things, and who was Lucas to argue, he just wanted this whole thing to be over.

The limo pulled up to a stop outside of the departures gate, and Lucas leaned forward, beginning to open his door.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little puzzled.

"Ah, opening the door." Lucas replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, what did she think he was doing, hailing a cab?

"I can see that I'm gonna have to teach you a few things. You poor thing, did they never cover this at celebrity school?"

Celebrity school? What the hell was this woman on? Lucas' mind was screaming at him, _get out, get out while you still can!_ But then he thought of Haley at the benefit with Ryan, and her expression when he told her he was going stag. No, he had told Haley he had a date, he had already asked Samantha, he was just going to have to grin and bare it.

He just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"We don't open doors." She said gesturing between the two of them. "People of our stature, have other people to do those things for us. That's why the driver opens our doors."

"Well the driver is paid to drive, that's why I hired him. Besides he has to get out, walk all the way around the car to open the door, only to have to go all the way around again to get back to his seat." Lucas suddenly stopped, he remembered when Haley had said exactly the same thing to him. He smiled fondly at the memory, but was brought out of his reverie.

"Oh my God, is that Paris Hilton!"

Oh sure, the next few days will just fly by, he thought sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!

Chapter 14

"Crap…crap…crap…oh this looks…crap." Haley said in resignation, she sat in her pyjamas flicking through the channels on her remote. She was still in the same position she had been that afternoon, when she had rolled out of bed around noon. Her white bathrobe hung loosely around her tanned shoulders, the pink straps of her spaghetti top peeking out of the top. Her pyjama-clad legs were brought up to her chest and with one hand, balanced a mug of hot chocolate on her knees. The other hand, firmly gripped the remote as she continued to channel surf through commercials, soaps and shopping channels.

There was a knock at the door. She looked from the TV to the door and back again, but the knocking continued. She sighed, dropping the remote on the couch, pushing herself up, she winced when her hand came into contact with the spilt popcorn that was now littering, not only her couch, but the majority of her living room. Still the knocking continued.

"Alright." She yelled. "I'm coming, give a girl a minute."

Leaving the door on the chain, she opened it.

* * *

Lucas paced his apartment. He wasn't even dressed yet and he was meant to pick Samantha up in less than an hour. Something had happened to him, he didn't know where or when, all he knew was that things had changed. Back in Tree Hill, he and Haley had been inseparable since the day they met. Something had drawn him to her all those years ago, and that same thing was pulling him back towards her now, well it had been, before he had ruined the whole thing. He had been putting it off, he knew there was a deeper reason for what was happening to him, but he didn't want to admit it, because then, there was no going back. Walking towards his room to change, Lucas noticed an envelope on the mantelpiece. Funny he thought to himself, he hadn't noticed it before. He stopped suddenly when he recognised her flowing handwriting, and for a moment he was hopeful. He carefully picked up the letter as if it were a sacred relic, and took a seat on the couch, taking a deep breath before reading.

_Dear Lucas _

I can't believe it is finally happening; today we leave to begin promoting the school competition. I know everything is going to work out, I can feel it. You know why? Because I know that, as much as you try and kick up a fuss, you really connected with those kids the day you began signing autographs, and I know that this will mean more to you than you will ever care to admit. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm proud of you Lucas, for having the strength to go along with this whole thing. I know it's a little early but I wanted to get a head start on it in case things got too hectic.

Haley

Lucas pulled another piece of paper out from underneath Haley's letter, and sighed. It was his thank you speech for the benefit, she had written it for him, and after further reading, she had given him all the credit. Now he knew what he had to do; he just had to be a man about it. Dropping the letter on the table, he got up from the couch and went to get changed.

Thirty minutes later his limo pulled up outside of the building. He was nervous, nervous because of what he was going to do. He had no idea how she would react, especially when he told her how he really felt. He grasped the letter in his hand, he had read it a hundred times on the way over, and for once in his life, he knew that he was doing the right thing. Putting it back in his pocket, he made his way to her door, and after a deep breath, he knocked. At first there was no reply, and after a moment, he found the courage to try again. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Lucas, you're early." Samantha replied a little shocked.

"Can I come in, I need to talk to you."

* * *

He stood outside of her door, dressed in his tux ready for the benefit. Was it Saturday already? The days had seemed to merge into one long, painful episode that she would rather forget, and when she saw the sad smile on his face, she closed the door and unlocked the chain, opening the door wider to allow him to enter. He followed her into the apartment, as she took up her position on the couch once again, retrieving the remote from beside her.

"So this is what you've been doing with your time." Ryan said, glancing around the apartment, taking in the mess around him, and the shopping channel on the TV. Haley did not reply, instead she seemed completely engrossed in the storage products that were being demonstrated.

"I tired calling you."

"I unplugged the phone." She replied, her gaze never leaving the TV.

"That would explain it." He paused for a moment, noticing her dress hanging up inside a plastic bag on the bedroom door.

"So how come you're not ready?" he asked, returning his attention to her.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?" Haley turned to him, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Where would you like me to start? Lucas and I are no longer friends, in fact I no longer work for him, therefore my invitation is pretty much useless. I don't have a date, even though I bragged that I did, he will no doubt be taking Samantha, and I have a whole evening's worth of soaps to catch up on. So there are a bunch of reasons, take your pick." She sighed, returning her attention back to the television.

"Wow, those are a lot of excuses. Too bad none of them are any good."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because, I can pretty much think of a way around all of them." He stared at her, waiting for her to turn her attention to him.

"Okay. Lets hear it." She said looking across at him, perched on the chair.

"Okay, record your soaps, it's amazing what today's technology can achieve." Haley rolled her eyes, but allowed him to continue.

"No date? I myself am without a date, so here I am. I'll be your date, allowing me to keep you occupied all evening, so that you won't even know that Lucas and Samantha are there. And if you see what I did there, I solved all of your problems in two short answers." He smiled proudly.

Haley looked away, but couldn't keep a small smile from gracing her features.

"Oh, is that a smile. I think it was, I haven't seen one of those in awhile."

She turned back to look at him. "Its really sweet of you Ryan, but I don't think I'll be much company."

"Nonsense. I think you can be quite the party animal when you want to be." Haley gave him a sad smile. He stood from the chair as he looked down at her.

"Okay, here's the deal. Promise me you'll think about it. I don't have to leave for forty five minutes, I'll be downstairs in the limo waiting, if you change your mind." He turned to leave.

"You should be there Haley, you've worked so hard on everything, don't let Lucas get in the way of something you've put so much work into." With that, he reached for the door handle, opening the door.

"Besides, it would be a shame to waste that." He said looking over to her new dress. She turned to look at it, and when she returned her gaze to Ryan, he was gone. She sighed, what was she going to do?

She decided to ignore everything, she had made a deal with herself to catch up on her soaps. Plus this storage product looked quite interesting, not only did it save on space, but it kept your things dust free, what was not to love. So she returned her attention to the television, but no matter how she tried, Ryan's words circled in her mind. She turned and saw her dress hanging on the door, taunting her. She sighed, turning off the TV, she walked over to her dress, lifting it from the door ready to place it into her closet. But her fingers slid over the fabric through a gap in the plastic covering. She stopped and removed the plastic, running her hand across the dress, she gave a sad smile. Opening her closet she knew what she had to do.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Okay guys, here it is, the penultimate chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter (obviously) they are copyright of their respective owners. Read, review and enjoy!!

Chapter 15

It had been 44 minutes since Ryan had returned to the limo. He had faith that Haley would do the right thing, but as the last minute ticked away, his faith was somewhat dwindling. There was nothing else he could say to her, no magic words that could ease her pain or heal her broken heart, nothing to make her forget what had happened over the last month or so. She had to find it in herself to deal with it and move on. He knew the wording was harsh, but that's what it all boiled down to. Only Haley could work through it, and if she was strong, as Ryan believed she was, then she could finally move on with her life. She had avoided Lucas so far, but that wasn't too difficult since he hadn't returned until yesterday. But she couldn't avoid him forever, if she wanted closure she was going to have to deal with him sooner or later, and for both their sakes, Ryan hoped it was sooner.

"Mr Anderson, it's been 45 minutes." Walter, the driver said, looking up at his passenger in the rear view mirror.

"Give her a couple more minutes." Ryan replied, looking at his watch, not ready to give up on her quite yet.

"Certainly sir."

* * *

Haley stood in front of her bedroom mirror, taking in her appearance. Was she crazy? At this point she didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she was sick and tired of wasting her time on Lucas Scott. She had put herself on the line for him so many times, and how did he thank her? He threw it all back in her face, but not anymore. She had two choices, stay at home and let her mind run through a hundred different scenarios, wondering what if. Or she could go downstairs, where a limo and a great guy wanted to take her out for an evening of fun and dancing, and promised to shield her from Lucas and his 'date'. As she stood there option one sounded more and more appealing. Taking one final glance in the mirror, she left the room.

* * *

Ryan glanced at his watch yet again, it had been fifty minutes, she was only late by five minutes, but as he sat there, his hope slowly diminishing, it felt like a lifetime. He glanced out of the window, and when he saw no sign of Haley, he sighed, causing Walter to look up into his mirror.

"Sir?"

"I guess she's really not coming." He said, almost to himself. He looked up to Walter in the mirror. "We can go now."

"Yes sir."

Walter turned the key in the ignition, and the limo softly purred to life, he was just about to put it in gear, when the back door flew open. And a slightly out of breath Haley, climbed in beside Ryan.

"You're late." Ryan replied with a smile.

She turned to him and smiled. "I'm a girl, we're allowed to be late."

"Okay Walter, lets go." He called up to the driver.

"Yes sir."

* * *

As they stepped out onto the red carpet, Ryan extended his arm to Haley, who smiled shyly, gladly accepting. There were a number of photographers, snapping pictures of the pair, and Haley found it a little overwhelming. Of course when she had worked for Lucas there was a lot of press, but it was never directed at her. Here she was dressed to impress in a long flowing, cream bodice gown. She was a plain Jane, she lived her life in jeans and sweats, and the odd dress suit when needed, but her job pretty much gave her the freedom to wear what she wanted, she was meant to disappear into the background, and that was how she liked it. As they began their walk into the five star luxury hotel, that was playing host to this evening's events, photographers called Ryan's name. He was a good guy and always stopped to allow photos, he even stopped to sign some autographs on the way in. Haley stood nervously, as people called at her to smile, as the camera flashes caused her to see spots. Thankfully, Ryan came to her rescue, thanking the photographers and leading her inside.

"Thank you." She said when they were out of range.

"Sorry it can be a bit hectic." Then he laughed. "Like I need to tell you."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Only usually it isn't directed at me."

"They loved you, you're a natural."

"I think I'll stick to naturally blending into the background."

"Well then you really chose the wrong outfit."

Haley smiled nervously.

"You look great by the way." He added.

Finding her voice, Haley replied. "Thanks, you too."

"Hey what are friends for?" At this a small smile crept across Haley's features, and she relaxed a little.

"So what happens now?"

"Haven't you ever been to one of these?"

"No, usually I'm there before and after. You know, get him ready, and get him home and into bed."

The way she avoided saying Lucas' name was not lost on him, but Ryan let it go, for now.

"Well, if you'll follow me, I'll show you." He extended his arm once again, and she took it, as he led her through the lobby.

* * *

They came to a stop at the top of the staircase that led down into the enormous room that was holding host to the benefit. Haley had to take a breath; it was unlike anything she could ever have imagined. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling like delicate icicles, and the warm golden colouring on the walls made it seem like a palace. Tables with crisp white tablecloths were grouped around the large dance floor, decorated with candles and exquisite flower arrangements. The chairs were covered in matching fabric that touched the floor, making each one seem like a throne. As she glanced around the room, the jazz orchestra started a new song and drew her attention to the front of the dance floor. She was amazed to see that they actually had a live orchestra. And couples were already dancing, as the male singer began the opening lines of _Ain't That Kick In The Head_. Ryan smiled, as he led her down the staircase, stopping at the bottom when they saw Coach Matthews.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Haley James." Coach Matthews said with a smile. "I guess that extra ticket came in handy."

"Not exactly." She replied. "Ryan and I thought we might as well keep each other company. Isn't that right?"

"Sure is. Besides someone's gotta keep her out of trouble." Ryan replied with a smile.

"Of course." He turned to Haley. "But we both know it'll be the other way around."

"Don't I know it." Haley replied as she shared a laugh with Coach Matthews.

"I don't suppose any of you have seen Scott have you? He was meant to be here by now."

At the mention of Lucas' name, the smile fell from Haley's face, although she quickly went to work at putting it back. Ryan stepped in.

"No, we haven't. Excuse us. Haley, would you like to dance?"

She nodded, and taking his arm, followed him to the dance floor. "Later coach." He called over his shoulder.

Finding a space in the middle of the dance floor, Ryan put his hands on her waist, as she rested hers on his shoulders. They moved slowly at first, as they found their footing, and Haley thanked him once again.

"Thanks for saving me back there, again. You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Like I said before, what are friends for? Besides, I promised I would protect you from he who shall not be named, so I'm just doing my job."

Haley glanced at the people around them, and then out onto the tables. She didn't want to look, but something inside of her was nagging at her to try and spot him. But coach said no one had seen him yet, so maybe he wasn't even here.

"You know if he was here, you would have seen him already." Ryan's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"He who shall not be named, people call him Lucas for short. If he was here, he would have come to see you."

"What makes you think that? He's coming with Samantha remember?"

"Because he cares about you."

She laughed. "If he cared about me, he wouldn't have hurt me."

"People make mistakes. Besides you care about him."

"No I don't."

"If you don't care about him, then how could he have hurt you?"

She was quiet for a moment. She knew what Ryan was saying was true, she did care about him, she cared about him a whole damn, and that's what was so difficult, she couldn't get him out of her mind, no matter what she did. She was hoping that by being here tonight, with Ryan, she could try to move on with her life. But part of her secretly wanted to see Lucas, see how he was, what he was doing, things she had done everyday since the moment she met him.

Ryan looked down at her, she had been quiet for a while now, and he was starting to worry.

"Haley, are you okay?"

She looked up and gave him a smile. "You call this dancing?" she gestured to their slow feet shuffle. He gave her a small smile, and then began moving her across the dance floor.

He began spinning her around, pushing her away and then pulling her back, and then dipped her, causing the pair to laugh. Pulling her back up, they moved closer and danced on the spot. Both enjoying each other's company.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Okay guys, here it is, the final chapter of Sweet Revelations. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and replying, as always I love to hear from you guys! Okay credits time, title Sweet Revelations came from a line in Kelly Clarkson's 'Some Kind Of Miracle'. Songs featured in this chapter, all belong to their respective owners, - although I had Michael Buble's versions in my mind when writing - no copyright is intended. Now all the technical stuff is over with, for the last time, please, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16 

She looked amazing. He had watched her as she came to a stop at the top of the staircase; her face displayed such a look of wonder, as she took in her surroundings. Of course, if he had ever actually thought about her and extended an invitation, he could have been the one to share that experience with her. But it wasn't his arm she had looped in hers, and it wasn't his hand that gently led her down the staircase. She looked beautiful in her cream bodice gown that flowed to the ground, she was wearing make-up and her hair was in a half ponytail while the rest cascaded down her shoulders in a slight wave. He had never seen her look more beautiful, and at first he didn't recognise her, he had had to do a double take she was that breathtaking. He watched as she slowly descended the stairs, smiling at people who passed. After stopping to talk to Coach Matthews, he watched with jealously, as Ryan led her onto the dance floor. They were talking about something, and judging by the far away look on Haley's face, it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. He was about to go over and see if she was all right, when Ryan began spinning her around the room, and she began laughing. She was happy; he hadn't seen her like this since before their fight. But he was going to make it right. He just hoped she would stay around long enough to listen. He took a deep breath, and made his way out of hiding.

"Scott there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. I was starting to think you weren't gonna make it."

"Coach, can this wait a minute, I have something I need to do."

"Doesn't have anything to do with Miss Haley James now does it?"

Lucas just looked at him, he didn't know what to say.

"You really hurt that girl."

"I know."

"She's having a good time here tonight, you're not gonna spoil that now are you?"

"I came here to make things right with Haley."

"You better make sure you do, because your game is starting to suffer. Not only that, but so is she."

Lucas nodded as he turned, making his way to the dance floor.

* * *

Ryan was the first to see him appear through the crowd. Lucas stood nervously, as Ryan nodded, signalling him to approach. 

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked quietly.

"No not at all." Ryan replied, untangling himself from Haley, stepping back to allow him room.

Haley was about to put her hands up, but as her gaze suddenly landed on Lucas' face, she stopped.

"Ryan, where are you going?" she asked a little nervously, but also angry that he was leaving her when he promised he would keep her away from Lucas.

"Just to get us some drinks, I won't be a minute."

"Ryan, wait…" but he had already disappeared into the crowd. Haley looked defeated.

"Dance with me?" Lucas asked with a nervous shrug, as he gazed down at her, waiting for her to look up.

An older couple dancing beside them turned to face them, the woman smiled, then noticed that they were standing far apart.

"Young man, why aren't you dancing with this beautiful young woman?" she asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I asked her, but she's mad at me."

"Why won't you dance with him?"

"He already has a date." The woman looked around them, but she could see no one who seemed to be missing a partner.

"I don't see her dear."

Haley looked around, she couldn't see Samantha anywhere. Maybe she was in the ladies room, applying more make-up, if that was even possible.

The woman's husband turned to Lucas. "You know a gentlemen would ask a girl properly."

The couple watched as Lucas took a breath.

"Haley, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

Haley turned to the couple who stared. "It would be wrong of a young woman to turn down such a polite offer from such a handsome young man." The woman smiled.

Haley sighed and turned to Lucas, placing her hands on his shoulder.

"You've got one song."

He placed his hands on her hips causing a small spark run through each of them, one that Haley would never admit to. They were still standing a few paces apart, and looked up when they heard the older woman cough. Sighing, they moved closer and took in the smile the woman now wore. The first few chords of a new song came drifting from the orchestra, a slower song, and the words came flowing over the dance floor.

_Some day__  
__When I'm awfully low__  
__When the world is cold__  
__I will feel a glow__  
__Just thinking of you__  
__And the way you look tonight_

"You look amazing." He said, looking down at her, but she averted her gaze, and he sighed.

"Haley. I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know why I did the things I did."

He waited for her to say something, anything. Even if it was to tell him to shut up, but she didn't say a word.

"Things just haven't been the same without you around."

"You mean your coffee doesn't taste the same." She said looking up, but turning away quickly.

"That's not what I meant."

"So this isn't a way to get me to come back to work?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I..." he started, but she didn't give him a chance to finish. Of course he wanted Haley to come back to work for him, he wanted to see her everyday. But somehow she had gotten mixed signals.

"I knew it." She dropped her hands from his shoulders and pushed herself away from him. "I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything. And my answer is no, I'm not coming back to work for you."

"Sorry to break this up, but Lucas you're wanted." Coach Matthews said, stopping beside the pair.

"There's a big surprise." Haley whispered. Although Lucas must have heard because he turned to face her, a confused look on his features.

"Can't it wait?" he asked turning to the coach.

"I'm sorry."

Lucas turned his attention back to Haley. "Don't go anywhere okay, just promise me you'll give me five minutes, that's all I'm asking for." She sighed and nodded, despite her better judgement.

He gave her a small smile, and followed coach off the dance floor.

* * *

Up on stage the song had finished and Coach Matthews was addressing the crowd that had turned to face him. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are all here this evening to help a worthwhile cause. And someone who has been involved in a lot of that lately is Lucas Scott. I believe he's got a few words prepared, so I'd like to hand you over."

The audience clapped, as Coach Matthews left the microphone, and Lucas took his place. He stared out at the crowd, searching for Haley, she was with Ryan.

* * *

Haley took the drink Ryan offered her, but gave him an unforgiving look. 

"I'm sorry I left you with Lucas." He whispered. "I just thought you guys had a lot to talk about."

"Yeah well, I don't have anything else to say to him." She whispered back.

* * *

Lucas unfolded the speech Haley had written for him, he looked down at her flowing handwriting. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you all for your time. These last few weeks seem to have flown by, so much has happened. As I'm sure you all know, the papers haven't always portrayed me…"

Haley rolled her eyes, he was still going to use the speech she had written for him, after everything. She turned to Ryan and whispered.

"I need to get some air." She turned and was about to start walking when she heard that Lucas had stopped talking.

"You know what, I'm sorry I can't do this. I didn't even write this." He said putting the speech back into his pocket.

The crowd started to mumble, and he sighed, this was it.

"This whole thing wasn't even my idea. The competition was all Haley James, she came up with the idea, she put everything into action. She saved my career. But I threw it all back in her face." The crowd soon quieten down.

"We use to be best friends, we grew up together, and then I joined the Lakers and she became my assistant, and I became a jerk."

Haley turned to the stage, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Hales. Sorry for everything I did. I know I hurt you, and I would do anything to take it back."

How could he have not known this before? The reason he went out with Samantha, his sudden dislike of Ryan, the reason he had waited in her hotel room that night, worried about where she was, the reason he had yelled at her when she had arrived, it was all staring him in the face.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I treated you like crap, instead of my best friend. Because that's what you are, you're my best friend in the whole world, you've been there for me through everything, and I can't make it without you."

Haley stared at him, as her eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears, she couldn't believe that he was saying this in front of everyone. People who recognised her as the young woman Lucas was talking too, looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

"What about Samantha?" she asked, finally finding her voice. Everyone turned to the stage.

"I went to see her tonight. I told her that nothing could ever happen between us." They all looked back to Haley.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't love her. That I was using her to hide my true feelings. Feelings that I can't ignore anymore." He paused, looking out at her hopeful face, and he smiled. "I told her it could never work between us, because I was in love with you."

The crowd was silent, as they all stared at Haley. He was becoming nervous, she hadn't said a word, what if he had misread her look, what if it wasn't hope?

"You took your time." Haley smiled, as relief rushed through Lucas, and he jumped off the stage and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her.

"You didn't exactly make it easy." He smiled, and she smiled back.

"But I was worth it though right?"

Stepping forwards he wrapped his arms around her. "Every little bit of it." She smiled, as he leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers.

The crowd seemed to have left go of a breath they didn't know they were holding and began to clap.

After the kiss ended, Haley hid herself from the crowd in Lucas' chest. They soon paired off again as the orchestra started up again, with _The More I See You_.

_The more I see you__  
__The more I want you__  
__Somehow this feeling__  
__Just grows and grows_

"Well it's about time, I was seriously thinking about locking you two in a room together, until you sorted this out, or killed each other, which ever came first."

"Thanks Ryan, that means a lot." Haley replied sarcastically.

"I didn't just get in the way of something did I? I mean you guys came together." Lucas asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that." They both replied, with a laugh.

"I'll leave you guys to it." He said with a wave.

_With every sigh __  
__I become more mad about you_

"So you were just trying to make me jealous?" Lucas asked, turning back to Haley in his arms.

"Did it work?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah." Lucas smiled, capturing her lips in another kiss.

_More lost without you__  
__And so it goes_

Pulling away, he spun her around.

_Can you imagine__  
__How much I love you__  
__The more I see you__  
__As years go by_

Pulling her close, he dipped her back leaning towards her, they smiled.

_I know the only one for me__  
__Can only be you__  
__My arms won't free you__  
__And my heart won't try_

Pulling her back up towards him, he held her close, as they danced across the floor. Finally both exactly where they wanted to be.

_My arms won't free you__  
__And my heart won't try_

End


End file.
